Worlds Apart
by kaleb-yamato
Summary: The Colonials discover they are not alone in the universe just in time for it to start falling apart around them. Can 12 isolated planets separated from the rest of the universe for thousands of years survive long enough to establish themselves or will they be swept away with the coming tide.
1. Chapter 1 Hello Neighbor

**AN: Hello all, this is my first attempt at a BSG SGC crossover. This is an alternate future post season 10 of the Stargate Universe. SG-1 and Atlantis happened more or less the same but since I never watched SGU I'm not including it in my story. There's been relative peace in the Galaxies for a while but now things are going to change and the Colonies are the spark. Enjoy this into and I'm working on the next chapter already hopefully it will be out soon. **

**Chapter 1**

_Hyperspace, T.S.F. Defiant Warrior_

Date: April 3rd 2045

Colonel/Captain Richards stared out of the Defiant Warrior's bridge window at the swirling green white vortex of hyperspace enraptured as always by the beauty of hyperspace travel that allowed the people of earth to travel across the Milky Way galaxy and even to neighboring Galaxies like Pegasus and Ida. To think just over three decades ago the people of Earth had no idea of their place in the greater galaxy. He remembered the day clearly himself when the major nations of the then secret Stargate program had come forth with the truth.

With the end of the end of the Ori threat, the Lucian Alliance following the Goa'uld into exile in the far corners of the galaxy and the Wraith suffering from a massive civil war off in Pegasus the North American, British, French, Chinese and Russian governments decided enough was enough. Figuring that the truth of the program and the universe would come out eventually the leaders of the Stargate program announced the truth of the Stargate and its operations to the United Nations and the world. Knowing that the truth could quite possibly bring about World War Three the five major governments made a decision that would change the world forever.

All five countries announced the complete disarmament of their armed forces and the creation of a single major military power. It was madness, insane and almost everyone said it would never work. But it was no longer about individual countries, while the armed forces fused into one the countries stayed more or less the same. Most people wondered what the point of armed unification was until the sudden influx of advanced technology started to flood the Earth's flagging economy. Maybe it was the promise of aliens on other worlds, or powerful spaceships enough to satisfy any sci-fi fan but public opinion quickly shifted from hurt about the truth being kept from them to wonder at the new world open to them.

One by one every major country gave up their forces for access to advanced technology, the cry of the public embroiled by the idea that if there was only one military force on the planet then there would be no wars, at least between the peoples of Earth and with only one armed force places like the middle east and North Korea buckled under the pressure and conformed and the Tau'ri Homeworld Defense or THD was able to go in and finally settle the regions. The THD was controlled by a consul independent of the civilian governments to prevent bias, but with nationalities blended beyond recognition there were Chinese patrolling the American coast and Russians in Australia and British in Brazil and any other combination you could think of.

The lines between countries began to blur as with nearly unlimited resources a single government was created to represent the Earth, they had no control over the independent countries but complete control over the Stargate and off world activities and the advanced technology gained from it, and they called it the United Tau'ri Federation. Now a day there was a pretty even balance between the Federation and the original governments, though the original governments did little but make sure their individual countries didn't suddenly vanish for some strange inter-dimensional reason which was actually a real possibility with the Stargate involved.

Naturally there were some problems with some previously powerful people getting their feet stepped on and suddenly finding themselves less powerful but the sudden uniting of the Earth's civilians meant that it would be political and maybe even real suicide to try and stop the progress. To be fair to all the T.H.D. and the Stargate were both moved to the moon where first a massive base and facility was constructed, followed by the first ever lunar city called Armstrong city holding just over 200 million people. Two more cities, Newton and Einstein City were nearing completion and were even bigger than Armstrong City but that was just in the Sol system as three new planets each within a few lightyears of Earth became the Tau'ri Federation's first colonies, each currently held 400 million souls and growing with the Federations current baby boom. Naquadah reactors replaced nuclear ones providing more power than most people knew what to do with and retrofitted Asgard terraforming platforms were constructed to remove pollutions from the air of the Earth preserving the environment.

Trash, chemicals and old abandoned cities disappeared over the course of several years under the touch of several ship mounted Asgard style beam transporters. A discovery by Samantha Carter combined the Asgard beaming technology with their synthesizer technology to create a whole new construction method. The idea was to use the beams to store physical matter in digital space, then using a program written by Samantha Carter in the Asgard core the stored matter was deconstructed down to the molecular level and then using the synthesizer reconstructed into a new form. They could literally make whatever they wanted including Naquadah or Trinium however they could not yet construct Naquadria or Neutronium as those were very unstable, but pretty much any other element was fine.

The Asgard had tried something similar but instead tried to turn power form their reactors directly into matter, the idea worked but it was too power intensive with little material as a result so they fell back on nanite construction for their ships. Colonel Richards smiled as he looked around his bridge at the collection of different ethnic groups that made up his bridge officers, he couldn't help but compare it to the old Star Trek TV show. "Lieutenant Brigs give me a status report on the Warrior, top to bottom if you would," he asked the British officer and his second in command.

"Ai sir," the Lieutenant responded smiling. He was slightly younger than the Captain but no less eager to be on the ship. "Hyperdrive is functioning at 100%, Shields at 100% and Sublight and 100%. We are about ten minutes from the target point sir." Richards nodded and motioned for him to continue, "These retrofitted Prometheus classes may be the smallest in the fleet sure but she is a real beauty. 28 40mm rail cannons with Naquadah potassium rounds for point defense, 12 Variable Tactical Payload (VTP) vertical launch tubes, 2 50cm Asgard Plasma Beam Cannons, 1 ICBM/Antiship missile launcher and the big gun."

Brigs paused for a moment as all eyes turned to the main weapon of the ship visible from the control tower. It looked somewhat similar to the old style antiship cannons on battleships but much more advanced. The rectangular single barrel stretched out almost to the end of the ship was mounted on a rotating platform and had a flared barrel. "The 250cm Valiant Railgun, she only has the low firing mode of 0.01C light speed but that depleted Naquadah Trinium tipped round will ruin anyone's day. She's got the same armor as the rest of the fleet Naquadah/Trinium/Carbon mix though a bit thinner seeing as the Mk2 class is a stealth frigate but with the shields it's no problem. For our fighters we have 20 F-502 Falcons for fighters 3 GS-604 Dervishes for gunboat/troop-transports, 1 T-104 hornet shuttlecraft and 1 MS-401 Crusader, thank god they made the hangers larger."

"Yes, otherwise that monstrosity would never have been able to stand up. Mobile Suits, I still can't believe they actually built the things, feels like a kids cartoon or something." Richards grumbled slightly, the Crusader was indeed a Mobile Suit built using Asgard technology and human ingenuity most people laughed when the prototype came out, but were quickly put in their places when the MS outflew the Falcons like they were toys. They ended up dominating in space and on the ground, and quite honestly the civilians seemed to love them. They were only 3 years old but they were already proving their worth on battlefields all across the Milky Way much to the ire of the Falcon Aces. "But enough of that," Richards huffed, "remind me again why we are heading to the ass end of the galaxy to do our shakedown run Brigs."

"As you know sir this quadrant of the Milky Way is unmapped as far as we know, story from the Jaffa is that a few thousand years ago a series of supernovas occurred all about the same time and set off several Naquadah rich planets multiplying the explosive force. Now a nebula covers a very large area at the end of our galaxies stellar arm that disrupts subspace signals in or out, a few gate addresses still exist to planets that once existed in that space but none connect. So it's assumed that there are no gates, no Naquadah and quite possibly no habitable planets."

"Sounds like a vacation. Well with any luck it should be a relatively quiet first voyage. Helm how long till we exit hyperspace?" In answer to his question the helms man brought the holographic screen in the air for the Colonel to see. The holographic interfaces having replaced the old style screens and computers and a large 3-D space map floated behind him with tactical. Richards watched as the timer counted down to zero and with a whoosh and a flash of light the Defiant Warrior flew out the hyperspace window and right into the face of a giant warship. Alarms instantly blared as they soared towards the head of the large ship from less than three kilometers away. "Break left and high maximum thrust, shields to full all hands brace for impact," Richards shouted in alarm as his crew reacted rapidly.

The Defiant Warrior's thrusters surged as she twisted and rose desperately trying to avoid crashing into the unknown ship that their sensors had not warned them about for some reason. The thing that saved them from a direct collision however was the lack of any form of shielding on the massive ship that Richards had been expecting, the Asgard shields powered by the Defiant Warrior's single Neutrino Ion Reactor were among the most powerful in existence, but no matter the power and design at 195 meters long 80 wide and 65 tall the Defiant Warrior was not a big ship by any means and the ship ahead of them was at minimum a dozen times the size and a hundred times the mass.

If the ship had had shields of any sort of power with the Defiant Warrior traveling at exit hyperspace speeds the results would not have been pretty for either side. Without shields though the Tau'ri ship had enough room to pull itself up and over the alien ship though their ventricle shields scraped a long scratch along the hull but not causing more than superficial cosmetic damage. "Colonel! More contacts, dozens of them. Small and all around us, looks like fighters of some kind."

Richards cursed as the ship juked and dodged to the best of its ability, the fighters were very agile he noted and scattered out of the way of the Warrior as it plowed through their formations. Finally their ship burst through the fighter formations into open space and moved to put some distance between them and the unknowns. "Sit-Rep now people I want to know why in God's name we didn't detect that ship before exiting hyperspace!"

"Sir!," Brigs shouted working at his console, "It looks like an energy wave from the nebula skipped our exit point about a hundred light years farther inside the nebula than we had intended the Asgard core has already scanned the event and compensated for the energy disturbance so it shouldn't happen again. As for the ship I can't detect any traces of Naquadah in the hull or in the ships reactor, same for the fighters. Also I'm not picking any subspace chatter, not a peep though there seems to be a lot of low level radio chatter flying around out there and it's even less advanced than my nephew's walky-talky."

There were a lot of contradictions going on here and Richards didn't like it one bit, very few ships of any kind reached the size of the one in front of him, it was just over 1,400 meters long about the same length of a Incarnate class Dreadnaught the largest class of ship in the TSF's arsenal. It sort of looked like an alligator with a curved head attached to the main body and six large main engines on the rear that looked like they used honest to god fuel for thrust, then there was two large hangers on either side of the vessel where even more dart shaped fighters were launching. It looked powerful but even cursory scans showed several disturbing things.

The first was that the ship was old, at least a few decades and had the wear and tear to prove it. Along with what looked like patched up battle scars and several sections of armor missing revealing the skeletal ribs underneath. There were at least a few hundred point defense flak guns all over the hull and almost a dozen large duel cannon turrets along the spine and several large missile tubes along the sides of the head. But unless they were hiding their ships power output he would be willing to bet that the combined firepower couldn't touch his ships shields.

"Whoever they are we should probably give them a call and apologize for scratching their paint. Hopefully we can calm them down before this comes to shooting at each other, it kind of looks like we spooked them a little." Richard noted that the dart like fighters were forming up in a defensive position around their ship, the behemoth in question was tilting on its side so that its spine mounted cannons could turn towards them, one by one they locked on but there was no sign that they were going to fire right away. It was a warning, and a defensive tactic.

"Colonel I've managed to tap into their open coms but I can't understand their language," Brigs said, "hold on. Asgard core has a partial match to….Ancient Greek? That's strange; hold on the core is giving me a 97.625% match to Ancient Greek give or take 1500 to 2500 years of isolated development." Seeing his commander's confused look he explained, "Languages change all the time sir, these people are speaking Ancient Greek but with a few thousand years of changes added in. The core will take a few minutes to formulate a translation matrix; until it's ready we could try sending the first contact package."

Richard nodded in understanding, "good idea Brigs. Send the package across their coms in all known languages; let's see if they understand any of them. While we do that put all the weapons on standby and keep the shield charged, have all the pilots board the Falcons and have Marks get his Crusader ready. Also can you translate the writing on the pod there, it's probably the name of that ship." Brigs ran the strange letters through the Asgard core and after a few seconds it came back with an answer, the ship was called GALACTICA.

_Battlestar Galactica, Cyrannus System, 1 Year before planned Cylon Attack_

Sasha Adama, youngest child and only daughter of William Adama hopped out of her Viper Mk. VII noting her callsign 'Aphrodite' written on the side as she made her way out of the hanger and to the CIC. At 24 years of age she was one of the younger Viper pilots in the fleet with the Galactica being her first commission at her own insistence, she wanted to serve under her father at least once before he retired and the Galactica was decommissioned. As she made her way through the ships old halls she noted the eyes of the men around her following and sighed. Her father always told her that she was the spitting image of her great grandmother, her father's grandmother, in her prime.

At 15 her mother had suggested that she try modeling and she had agreed. While she didn't regret modeling as it had paid for her schooling and all that it made being in the military now a little difficult. Her hair was a long dark ebony reaching all the way down her back when she let it down and her eyes were a dark sapphire blue that drew a lot of attention, that and she was sure the tailors had given her a flight suit at least a size too small feeling tight across the chest and hips. On one hand the Galactica crew had a large amount of respect for her father which reflected on her somewhat in how she was treated, on the other hand she had stumbled across more than one large size poster or magazine with her in it ranging from lingerie to swimsuits to partial nudity, and even one of her posing a sexy viper pilot suit which probably explained her real viper suits size.

She had done the modeling all the way up until she was 22 and then joined the military, by that time she had gotten quite famous much to her brothers and fathers ire. Her oldest brother Lee was also a viper pilot while Zak who had been scrubbed from Viper school worked as a ship designer for the fleets new warships. Surprisingly the woman who had washed him out was now his wife, Kara Adama nee Thrace codename Starbuck had failed him from Viper school and caused some strife in their relationship, but they had gotten over it a moved on with Zak admitting that he was not really cut out for a Viper.

Out of the three of them she turned out to be the best pilot, inheriting all of her father impressive Viper skills and them some which was what catapulted her through the academy and onto the Galactica with the intent that once the Galactica was converted into a museum and her father retired she would be transferred to another more important section of the fleet. Arriving in the CIC she noted the relaxed atmosphere of the main control room that still kept up to fleet standards, fact was that while they kept things running the ship only did patrols now between the colonies and the edge of Zeus's cloud located on the opposite side of the colonies from the armistice line and Cylon territory.

There was about 100 light years between the colonies and the cloud line but no colonial ship had ever gone within 50 light years of the cloud line, at least not on official record, there were plenty of conspiracy theorists who claimed otherwise. Legend was that all that was within Zeus's cloud was protected by the gods and was the domain of their children humanity but that leaving the safety of the cloud would deny them the gods protection. Her father looked up from the consul in front of him as she entered and smiled a small private smile at her appearance. Snapping a smart salute she greeted him, "Lieutenant Adama reporting sir!"

"At ease Lieutenant," he said in a gruff voice but his eyes said everything he couldn't on the bridge full of his crew. "Anything to report from your CAP flight?"

"Negative sir, same as every other flight for the past week. No pirates, no drug runners or slavers or even damsels in distress to save. Is it any wonder President Adar keeps cutting the military's budget?" She said in as serious voice as she could muster though some sarcasm slipped through and a few bridge members chuckled behind their hands. Her dad restrained a smile as well, though he was really glad that his daughter was on his ship allowing them to spend time together he was torn between being glad nothing was happening on the Galactica and sad that because the Galactica did nothing the government decided to turn her into a museum, it was enough to make him sick though he consent that it was better than having her dumped in the Scorpio junk/ghost yards.

"Good, good. Your shift should be over now if I remember right," at her nod he continued, "that's good, go get some rack time and come visit me in a few hours and we can talk some. Sound good?" Adama smiled a satisfied smile we she nodded in agreement, though he felt a little annoyed when he saw Lieutenant Gaeta sneaking peeks at Sasha's rear in her flight suit; he shot the man a quick stern look when Sasha was not looking and the young navigator blanched and hurriedly went back to work. He nodded and was about to turn back to his daughter, the bridge crew purposely ignoring the father daughter pair allowing them some semblance of privacy when the DRADIS started screaming loudly startling everyone present.

"Contact! Four kilometers directly in front of us. Their on a collision course!" Lieutenant Gaeta shouted. Adama started to yell for everyone to brace for impact but never got the chance as the whole ship rocked slightly from the impact and a horrible scraping noise reverberated through the ship's hull. The damage alarms started blaring along with the Dradis as the aged Battlestar commander righted himself and his daughter and sprang into action shouting for a report.

"Commander, minimal damage to the forward hull no breach. A few reports are coming in about injuries in the forward sections under the impact point but no deaths reported so far. All Vipers reporting in as well, the unknown has stopped moving approximately 15 kilometers off our port bow."

"Set condition one throughout the ship, launch the emergency Vipers and form a perimeter between us and them. Get me Starbuck on the horn and get ready for anything." Gaeta nodded and pulled up Starbuck on the comm. "Starbuck what's going on out there, what can you see?"

"The Frack if I know pops, Gods damn ship came out some sort of swirling green white vortex or something. Moving so fast it was blurry, doesn't look like any kind of ship I have ever seen and before you ask no it does not look like a Cylon craft. Either an old war type or any hypothetical types the egg heads thought they might develop. That and if I missed my guess on the direction it came from, it came from Zeus's cloud sir." Silence drifted over the coms as that piece of information sank in but Kara wasn't done, "It's definitely a warship of some kind sir it's got turrets and missile pods and one really big fraken gun on the top. Also it has some kind of energy shield around it."

"Repeat that last bit Starbuck, did you just say that ship has energy shields?" Adama's incredulity at the notion could clearly be heard by everyone. After all stuff like ship shields was the realm of science fiction not real life.

"Confirmed sir, this ship didn't hit the Galactica. It pulled up as soon as it exited the swirling portal that must be its FTL but came really close to hitting. The shield seems to be invisible until something hits them because as soon as they touched the Galactica it glowed bright white at the contact point then faded away after a few seconds when they flew away."

"Mr. Gaeta can you get any reading of the unknown ship," Adama asked after several other Viper pilots confirmed what Kara had seen. He had to accept what she was saying as fact, at least for the moment. "Get me a passive lock on that ship but for Gods sake no one shoot until we know what we are dealing with here."

"Commander the sensors are going crazy just trying to look at that ship," Gaeta said looking more than a little frantic, "I can't even make heads or tails of most of the information I'm getting here. But if these reading are even close to accurate sir that unknown ship is putting out…more than one hundred times the power of the Galactica sir."

"Frak me," murmured Saul Tigh speaking for the first time since rushing onto the CIC a few moments ago. Adama felt his hands clench hard a Lieutenant Gaeta's report. He wasn't an overly religious man but he felt a shiver run up his spine, his senses screaming at him that this was something big was happening as his daughter looked at him with a worried look.

"Commander," yelled his com officer drawing everyone's attention, "I'm receiving a transmission from the unknown ship across all com channels but its..…I don't understand it sir."

"Put it on over the speaker," Adama ordered and suddenly the speakers were filled with a strange language that none of them understood. The com officer switched to another channel and then another and different languages came on over the speaker but none of them were known to them. It was then that he realized what was going on, "It's a first contact message, their looking for a language we might understand."

"Shouldn't we respond," Sasha asked her previous worry tinged with a bit or curiosity and wonder, "this could be the biggest thing to happen to the 12 colonies every if they really are, you know." Nodding Adama picked up the corded phone in front of him and motioned for the com officer to connect him to the unknown ship.

"This is Commander Adama of the Battlestar Galactica, member of the Colonial fleet. Protectors of the 12 Colonies of Kobol, you have entered our space and are currently violating our territory. If you can understand me identify yourself and your intentions at once." As he clicked the com of to allow them to respond all transmissions ceased from the unknown ship for several seconds. Just as he was beginning to think that they hadn't heard him another message came through. It was scratchy and sporadic; varying between gibberish and a few words he could vaguely get the gist of. The message repeated three more times, each time getting a little clearer and understandable and he felt awe pass through him as he realized what was happening. "Their learning our language," he said to the stunned silence of the CIC, then the message played one last time in perfectly understandable if a little formal Caprican standard.

"This is Colonel Richard of the T.S.F. Defiant Warrior of the Tau'ri Federation. We are on a mission of peaceful exploration and we mean neither you nor your people any harm. We apologize for entering your space without permission, our Hyperdrive overcharged when we passed into this nebula and kicked us out much father inside it than we intended. Though I must say it is a pleasant surprise to find you here, we did not believe there was anyone living inside the nebula and no one travels to this part of the galaxy which is why we were here to map it. If you are agreeable we can send over a ship and speak in person."

Adama felt his head spinning and the implications, he was really impressed with the way the man spoke. He sounded just like a human, "that would be welcome, however I do not know if you will be able to exist in our environment. Not to mention any diseases that could go either way, assuming that you are really extraterrestrial."

Colonel Richard chuckled over the com and responded, "there's no need to worry about your environment Commander Adama, were human just the same as you are. I'm guessing you've never encountered another space faring race before now and we have environment suits to protect us until we can confirm that there are no diseases deadly to either of our people."

"You're human," Adama asked even more surprised. He had been sure that they were aliens of some kind; their technology from what their sensors were telling them was probably centuries more advanced than their own. There was only one other explanation that came to mind, "then you're from the 13th tribe, from Earth?"

"So you have heard of us," Richard said sounding surprised and pleased, "yes we are from a planet that we call Earth but I've never heard it called the 13th tribe before. Maybe we can save the rest of the explanation till we can speak face to face, I'm sure there is a lot we can teach each other. Though the details will probably be left up to the politicians."

"Yes," said Adama sounding nearly overwhelmed his head spinning. "That would work. We can be ready for you in 30 minutes and have a Viper escort ready to guide you in."

"Excellent," Richards exclaimed, "we will be ready to send over a delegation at that time. Richards out." The com clicked off leaving a stunned and reeling Galactica crew to ponder the cheery and peaceful first contact they had just had. Adama especially was thinking a hundred miles a minute, it was obvious to him that this Colonel Richards was used to these kinds of situations, and his jab at them never encountering other space faring races meant that there actually were other space faring races out there. He didn't know how many but he suddenly felt like the weight of all twelve colonies had just been set on his shoulders. Their world had suddenly gotten a whole lot bigger.

"Dee," he called to his com officer, "I want this ship in shape before our guests arrive, everyone to their stations in dress uniform on the double and I want a raptor with all our com records and data on that ship on its way back to the colonies five minutes ago. Give them code homecoming that should get fleet headquarters out here on the double. At the same time I want you to single every colonial military ship you can reach to meet us here on the double understood." There was a shout of yes sirs as everyone rushed to their stations and Dee started shouting orders into her com.

"Order our vipers back into formation and stand down the weapons," he ordered the rest of the crew as he started to walk off the bridge to go change. "Sasha go get changed you're going to stand ceremony with me on the flight deck." Sasha nodded and broke off towards her quarters while Adama headed towards his praying for the first time in a long time that things would go well for the colonies.

_Space 100,000 Kilometers from Galactica and Defiant Warrior_

A single old pre Cylon war style Raptor floated in the void, it was painted pitch black with silver trimmings. It had no weapons to speak of but it did poses a large circular DRADIS dish mounted on the top of the Raptor. It had arrived moments ago and scanned the Galactica as it had done for the last six months, why was it scanning the Galactica for such a long time you may ask. Well the reason was simple and explained perfectly by the symbol of a hand holding a lightning bolt over a planet on the sides of the Raptor.

It was a pirate Raptor belonging to the Space Pirate group known as Zeus's Wrath and their goal the capture of the Galactica and to add it to their growing fleet of stolen ships. They had been watching the Galactica for months, learning its movements and patterns and now they were ready to strike while the Galactica was alone. But as the Raptor could now see, the Galactica was no longer alone. The crew tried to scan the unknown ship but they were so far away and their DRADIS was old, not to mention that the ship was so small that it must be a civilian craft.

The Raptor scout crew in agreement they spooled up their jump drive before jumping back to the main fleet which was on standby a light year and a half away. After sending their findings back to their leaders they too decided that they should go forward with the Galactica's capture and that they could capture the civilian ship as well, the civilians would make good bargaining tools. With that decided the pirate fleet took a little more time to make sure everyone was in place for the assault and then jumped.

_Defiant Warrior and Galactica_

Richards boarded the T-104 Hornet and sat in the transports rear with the half dozen Marines that were going as his escort leaving Brigs in charge of the Defiant Warrior while he was gone. His hands ran over his uniform trying to smooth out creases that just weren't there. The T.S.F. uniform was much different form the old American flight suits once used. Made from a single piece of Trinium laced nano weave fiber similar but much stronger than old Kevlar the uniform like his crew reminded him somewhat of Star Trek. Skin tight and black all over with silver on the shoulders, arms, thighs, and boots and with a dark green trim the only thing that was exposed was his head.

There were thin titanium steel arm and leg guards mounted over the suit again laced with Trinium to lessen the weight and strengthen them along with a pair of shoulder guards of the same make and a utility belt around his waist. On his chest over his heart was a silver earth held by feathered wings, the symbol of the United Tau'ri Federation which doubled as a communicator and transport beacon. On his right hip attached to the belt was a standard issue 10mm "Bolter" Particle Pistol.

Looking at his Marines he would have felt envious at their load out had he not been a starship captain. Each Marine wore next generation Praetorian power armor, the armor mounted inch and a half thick Naquadah Trinium plates and an internal exoskeleton and further protected by a personal shield generator all powered by a miniature Naquadah reactor power pack. The armor had the ability to increase its users physical abilities almost 20 fold and by sacrificing the shield could cloak for stealth missions. It was painted black and silver like his uniform but had a pair of glowing blue eyes in the helmet. Each one was armed with a 10mm Evictor Particle Rifles and twin 10mm Bolters plus a cash of Zat based grenades. Particle weapons were the flavor the day due to their non-lethal setting unlike plasma or linear based infantry weapons.

The Hornet lifted up off the floor and shot off out of the hanger, quickly followed by four Falcons and the Crusader. The Falcons were shaped the same as the old F-302's but sleeker and with only one pilot each, also their V shaped wings folded up when they landed so as they launched from the Defiant Warrior their wings snapped into place without out seals due to the metal folding technology involved. The Crusader followed behind its wings similar to the Falcons in their V shape but not as wide. All the machines had their weapons on standby, which for the Crusader meant that all of its weapons were holstered and like the Marines in the Hornet they were minimally armed so as not to spook their guests.

The Hornet looked something like the Ancient Puddle Jumper fused with a bullet and an arrow head with four large sublight thrusters mounted around the rear hatch. It had a cloak but no weapons or shield due to its small size. As they flew toward the Colonial Ship the other Falcons that were their ships CAP broke off only to be replaced by the Galactica's Viper squadron. They had to slow down so that the tiny fighters could keep up with them.

Starbuck who was in charge of the squadron directed to bring the thirteeners in could only gape at the ships they were using. The transport was smaller than a Raptor but not by much and the V shaped fighters were three or four times the size of her Viper and looked deadly and advanced. As they formed up with the thirteeners the fighter on her right wiggled its wings at her and smiling she shook her Viper back a feeling on companionship coming over her at the universal sign of a fighter pilot. But it was the last machine that took her breath away.

The giant humanoid machine screamed death and grace at the same time, the head of the machine tuned to look at her and its blue eyes flashed. She shivered as she took in the large rifle mounted on the machines back waist, two cylinders like devices on either side of the waist and the large shield it carried in its left hand.

As they approached the landing bay she hailed the CIC. "Galactica Actual this is Starbuck coming in for a landing with the whole package it looks like. Shuttle, four fighters and some sort of giant robot. We're going to need to use the main lift to fit them all."

"Affirmative Starbuck," came Dee's voice over the radio, "note that the Tau'ri ships are called Hornet for the shuttle craft, Falcon for the fighters and Crusader for the giant robot." Starbuck nodded to herself looking again at the giant robot as the formation flew into the hanger. The vipers settled down about halfway through the hanger on the landing pads for their fighters while the Thirteener ships all landed on the much larger lift normally used for the supply and fuel transports. The Falcons all landed around the Hornet their wings folding up to make room while the Crusader stood behind them as the lift began to descend. Starbuck only hoped she could make it over to the greeting area quickly so she didn't miss the action.

_In the Hanger-bay, Galactica_

Adama stood at attention in his dress uniform with his second in command Saul Tigh, his daughter Sasha and a slightly winded Kara his daughter in law as the last setting of the turbo lift finished and finally became visible to the assembled crowd. The lift was normally used for the large cargo ships that delivered supplies to his ship and it took a few minutes for the lift to lower from the landing pad to the main hanger.

As the platform came into view he heard the gasps and shouts of some of his crew as the Thirteener ships came into view. The Hornet transport ship was surrounded by the Falcon fighters whose wings were folded against their hulls and behind them nearly reaching the ceiling even after the lift lowered to the ground was the so called Crusader Mobile Suit. He could already hear his pilots talking about the thirteener fighters some wanting to test fly one and others wanting to fight them. The whispers about the mobile suit were mixed, most were awed by it but there were some mummers of discontent. Though it looked nothing like a Cylon it was still a giant robot, the only saving grace being that it was piloted by a human inside and not self-aware itself according to the thirteeners.

"Look at that," exclaimed the chief who was pointing at the Hornet. Adama's eyes widened as he saw that the ship was not landed like the other craft but floating silently a few inches above the floor with no indication of thrust. With a smooth movement the craft swung around so its rear hatch faced them. It seemed like the whole deck was holding its breath and the hatch hissed softly and lowered to the deck allowing seven people to appear.

The first was probably Richards going by his uniform. It looked very advanced from Adama's standpoint. Skin tight with a few armor plates and an advanced looking sidearm on his wait. There was a thin hood like helmet over his head with an opaque visor hiding his face from view. The six people behind him however made his marines tense and hold their weapons tighter. They were obviously the Captain's security detail. Each of them wore very advanced looking combat armor that just screamed Sci-Fi and their long sleek looking rifles completed the picture, they looked nothing like the blocky practical rifles his marines held.

Richard's spotted him instantly and walked up to him snapping a crisp salute with a smile, "Commander Richards of the T.S.F. Defiant Warrior, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Adama smiled and saluted back, "Commander Adama of the C.D.F. Galactica, it's a pleasure to meet you as well. I'm surprised that I can understand you so well, I thought you couldn't speak our language."

"There's a built in translator in my uniform programed with your language, you hear your language and I hear mine. It's helpful when meeting new races for the first time, especially when they don't speak out language. Do let me apologize for almost becoming a splattered bug on your ships windshield, it wouldn't be the strangest first contact my people have had but it would have been the most embarrassing." There was chuckling from the floor crew and Adama smiled as well.

"It's quite alright; you must understand this is a little overwhelming for us. I will be the first to admit that I didn't believe Earth and the Thirteenth tribe even existed. And unless I've misunderstood your words you've encountered other races in your travels?"

Richard's smiled an indulgent little smile, "there's really no point in hiding it I guess. You are not mistaken Commander Adama, there are many non-human species that we have encountered across the stars and many non earth humans as well. This galaxy is a lot bigger than you've probably realized and you're not alone in it."

The deck hands all started muttering excitedly at his words and Adama looked around, "Maybe we could move this to a more secluded area. I've sent word to my people to send a delegation to meet with you as quickly as they can if that is ok with you?'

"That's fine, I will leave my marines here except for two who will act as my guards while I'm here, and I will have my pilots dismount as a courtesy. Also my second in command is attempting to reach my leaders so they can send a delegation of our own to meet with you, though it might take some time with the nebula in the way." Richards looked over his shoulder and waved his hand, the fighter pilots canopies lifted up and the people inside hopped out. As for the mobile suit, its belly opened up for its pilot to exit and then he rode a wire down to the ground.

The Falcon pilots stayed back but the Mobile Suit pilot walked over at Richard's behest. "This is Marks Brent our Crusader pilot." The man wore an armored flight suit that seemed to be one piece but flexed and stretched over his body, and his helmet had a polarized faceplate. "Marks why don't you get acquainted with our new friends here, unless I'm mistaken they look like pilots."

"Yes," Adama said motioning the two girls forward, "this is Lieutenant Kara Adama my daughter in law and Lieutenant Sasha Adama my biological daughter. Both are ace pilots though my daughter in law could use an attitude adjustment." A shout of hey from Starbuck further eased the mood as most everyone chuckled at the woman's disgruntled look.

Sasha watched as Marks lifted his hands to his helmet to remove it. Sasha like everyone was eager to see these thirteeners and from just seeing Richards she could conclude that they were just regular looking humans. However when Marks took off his helmet she was slightly taken aback by his looks. For one he was very handsome like a lot of fighter pilots though he lacked the slightly arrogant look a lot of fighter pilots had, but his hair while cut short was a very unnatural bright red color though as far as she could tell it was not dyed that way and his eyes were a bright ice blue but didn't seem to have contacts.

She blinked for a moment before realizing that he was holding out his hand to shake and she was staring like an idiot. "Oh sorry it's a pleasure," she stammered taking his hand and covertly kicking her sister in law in the shin when she chuckled under her breath.

"The pleasure is mine," he replied kindly, "it's my first First Contact situation as well. I look forward to getting to know you and your people"

**PREVIEW:** First contact seems to be going well for the Colonials. But what happens when the pirates drop in for a visit. And then the Government gets involved. Can the 12 Colonies keep things together or will this First Contact with their long lost brothers and sisters go south!

**Tech:**

**Designation: **SF-303 Prometheus Mk2 Warship (Stealth/Frigate)

**Crew Size: **145

**Dimensions: **Meters 195 Long by 80 wide by 65 tall

**Mass:** 35,000 tons

**Power Plant:** Neutrino-Ion generator x1

**Armor Type:** Naquadah/Trinium/Carbon

**Flight Speed:** 75,000 km/sec (25%-50% Light speed)

**Maneuverability:** 18/20

**Weapons (Location):**

50cm Asgard Plasma Beam cannon x2 (2 dorsal, forward)

40mm Rapidfire Rail Cannons x28 (14 dorsal, 14 ventricle, all over)

Vertical Launch Missile Tubes x12 (front/dorsal)

250cm Valiant Railgun x1 (Dorsal mounted, 180 degree arc of fire, fires every 4 sec, can fire at 0.01C light speed)

ICBM Launch Tubes x1 (Nose)

Nukes Mk. III VIII IX

**Equipment (Location):**

Maneuvering Thrusters (All Over)  
Sublight Engines x6 (Rear)  
Asgard Hyperdrive (Interstellar, Rear)  
Asgard Shields (Bubble type, emitters all over)  
Inertial Dampeners (Tied with Shields)  
Asgard Sensor Array/Long Range Transmitter (Front)  
Asgard Transport (Internal)  
Ring Transport (Internal)  
Asgard Computer Core (Secondary Bridge)  
Ancient Cloak (Internal)  
Hanger x2 (Wings, Room for up to 16 F-302 Fighter Interceptors or 8 Crusaders per wing)

**Notes: **

**Designation: **F-502 Fighter Interceptor (Falcon)

**Crew Size: **1

**Dimensions: **Meters 15 Long by 25 Wide by 6 Tall V shaped

**Mass:** 20 tons

**Power Plant: **(Mk. VI) Naquadah Generator

**Armor Type:** Naquadah Composite

**Flight Speed:** 15,000 km/sec

**Maneuverability:** 18/20

**Weapons (Location):**

35mm Rapidfire Rail Cannon x2 (Nose)

50mm Plasma Repeater (Dorsal Spine behind cockpit, Retractable)

VTP Missile x12 (6 inside wing)

**Equipment (Location):**

Sublight Engines x2 (back)

Inertial Dampeners

Metal Folding Wings

Hyperdrive (between sublight engines)

Shield Generator (Improved Goa'uld Desgin)

Computer Targeting System

Navigation Computer

Hyperdrive Window Generator (Naquadah Powered)


	2. Chapter 2 It's never that easy

**AN:** Welcome back everybody. Glad my first chapter was so well received by you all. Now before you get started I just want to say something about the meeting between Richards and Adama you are going to read. Don't assume that just because certain theories are presented does not mean that they are true or that Adama and Co's reactions are to accepting. I this case it's more awe than anything that gets things going as the Colonies are in for some big culture shock.

Also for those of you that say a Mobile Suit has no place in a Stargate fanfic just remember that BSG has no more place than what we make for it. Also for those who say a Mobile Suit is not feasible in combat, please with the Asgard core and a little human ingenuity. In real life the only things that are stopping us from making them are resources and money. It won't be this chapter but hopefully the next one I can give the Crusader some time to shine.

That's all I got so sit back and enjoy chapter 2!

**Chapter 2**

_Battlestar Galactica, Cyrannus System_

Adama and Richards walked along the long winding corridors of the ancient Battlestar towards Adama's office escorted by both of their security details. The two Tau'ri and two Colonial Marines walked next to each other a few steps behind, the colonial's kept throwing interested looks at their counter parts while trying to maintain the professionalism while the armored Tau'ri had amused but serious looks on their faces at the curious locals though you couldn't tell since their faces were covered.

Richard's took the time to look around, admiring the robust construction of the giant ship. Hundreds of officers, crew members and engineers ran around in precisely controlled chaos. On the other hand he noted the large lack of advanced technology everywhere he looked. Phones with cords hung on all the walls, the bulkheads had to be opened by hand with a wheel and an air recycling system not unlike what he would find on old space shuttles from before the Stargate program, though they were much bigger to compensate for the size of the ship.

"This is a very impressive ship Commander Adama," Richards said conversationally, "I can easily admit that I've never seen the like."

"Thank you," Adama said pleased with the genuine respect and appreciation in his voice, "though I will admit she is over forty years old and not in the best of shape. This is in fact her last tour before they turn her into a museum for the tourists."

Richards could hear the regret and disdain for that notion and smiled sympathetically, "I imagine this old girl has seen a lot in her time. If those battle scars are any indication, I'm sure she could use a good long rest after her long life. Better a museum than scrapped for parts wouldn't you say?"

Adama nodded in acquiesce, "yes that's true. But I would prefer they didn't decommission her at all. She is the last of the original 12 Battlestars. The first of her kind in the colonies, it's probably just my sentiment talking but that what I think."

"That's understandable," Richards agreed, "but tell me, why would you build such a ship in the first place. Is there another civilization inside this nebula you are not friends with or are your colonies not all friends with each other. I can't see any evidence of alien technology at least as I know it, nor did we detect anything when we scanned you. The entire reason we almost ran into you in the first place isn't because we couldn't detect you but because your ship lacks certain features every other space capable races ships possess."

Adama appreciated the tone in which Richards asked his questions but he got the hidden meaning behind them. They were a space faring race but to these people who he believed to be the thirteenth tribe were more advanced than them by leaps and bounds and from his questions he could figure that they were probably the least advanced space faring race they had ever encountered. That didn't make him feel good at all, "The colonies are united now, but in the past they were not. Wars between the colonies haven't happened in more than one hundred and fifty years but even then we were not truly united. It wasn't until over 40 years ago that things changed, our technology was growing and a company called GreyStone Industries created a race of mechanical beings called Cylons. They were our workers and then our soldiers and then everything else; things were wonderful until one day the unthinkable happened."

Richards sighed knowing where this story was going, "They got smart and then decided that they didn't like being slaves. So they revolted, correct?"

Adama looked surprised but nodded, "they took the war ships we had designed for them to use against each other and turned them on our people, civilian or soldier it didn't matter. This united our people like never before and saw the birth of the modern day Battlestar."

"So you fought a war against sentient machines then, it pains me to say that this isn't the first time I've heard that story. But your still here so I assume you won in the end right?" He was surprised when Adama frowned looking troubled.

"Unfortunately no, the war between us and the Cylons reached a stalemate and neither side was winning. Then all of a sudden they left, leaving a treaty of non-aggression and drawing up an armistice line and then jumping over it. That was almost forty years ago and we haven't heard from them since."

"I'm sorry your people had to go through that," Richards said noting that the colonial's war must have ended around the same time the Ori war in their galaxy had. He also noted that they had finally reached Adama's office and that there was a stern looking man dressed in flowing white robes standing there awaiting their arrival.

"Colonel Richards may I introduce Father Don our ships priest," Adama said gesturing towards the man. Richards raised an eyebrow at the man but smiled none the less.

"A pleasure to meet you Father," he said cordially holding out his hand for him to shake. The man looks at his hand for a second with a look of mistrust before taking it.

"That remains to be seen son; we have a lot of questions for you. If you do not mind we need to get started so that I can have a proper report ready for the quorum when the fleet arrives." The man then enters Adama's office with a swish of his robes. Richards gives Adama a raised eyebrow and the man returns it with a look of apology.

Entering the office Richards notes that it is rather Spartan but comfortable, Adama goes to sit behind his desk while the Priest moves to stand beside him looking intently at Richards. He in turn takes a seat across from Adama politely declining a offered glass of water before Adama begins to speak, "Thank you for agreeing to meet us here on our ship Colonel Richards, there are a couple of questions I would like to ask you before the fleet arrives. We need to confirm exactly what happened to your people when you left Kobol."

Richards blinked pausing before answering, "I would be glad to answer what questions that I can, I am qualified to carry out a first contact situation for the T.S.F. Though I have to ask why a priest is required in our meeting."

Father Don looked angry for a second before speaking up, "I am this ships Priest Colonel, I am not only their representative to the quorum and the temples but I am also required to ordain over any deaths that happen while away from the colonies. I would think it would be an easy concept to understand."

"Forgive me Father it's not my place to judge your peoples beliefs or procedures. I was just trying to confirm how I should treat you in relation to Commander Adama during our exchange. Now as for your question, I'm afraid that I have no idea who or what Kobol is could you please explain it to me?"

Now both Adama and Don looked shocked though Don's look rapidly changed to anger, "Please do not lie Colonel Richards, there's no way you could not know what Kobol is. It's the birthplace of humanity the cradle from which the Gods gave us life. Though your tribe may have been separated from us for three thousand years I refuse to believe that you have forgotten your birth place."

Richards looked a little confused, "you keep calling us the thirteenth tribe. Can you please explain that to me?" He asked kindly trying to get a full picture of the situation.

"Originally," Adama said cutting of the angry looking Priest, "all of humanity lived on Kobol our home world with the gods. Zeus, Athena, Poseidon, Apollo, and the rest of the gods, but a great cataclysm struck the planet and humanity was forced to flee or be destroyed. The gods vanished from Kobol with a final word of warning to never return. Humanity then split into our thirteen original tribes, twelve of us left together eventually settling on the twelve planets we inhabit today while the thirteenth tribe left on their own and settled on a planet they called Earth."

"And you think we are that thirteenth tribe," Richards stated getting nods from both the Battlestar Commander and the ship Priest. "It's not my pace to tell you if your religion is correct or not but I would like it if you would answer a few of my questions and then listen to my explanation and then maybe I can answer a few of your questions." Both men looked at each other, Adama looking stern and a little worried while Don looked like he was just waiting to shout blasphemy at the drop of a hat.

"Ok then, you said that this thirteenth tribe of humans separated from your twelve when you left Kobol. If that is true then how can you know that they ever reached a planet on their journey or that they called that planet Earth for that matter?" Both men blinked not expecting the question to be asked that way.

"There's not much written about the thirteenth tribe," Don admitted slowly, "only what is written in the Sacred Scrolls. Our holy texts that depict our journey from Kobol and mentions the thirteenths tribe's separation. It mentions that they reached a planet and called it earth but it doesn't mention how we know that, only that they did."

"Well I think I can explain what happened if you are willing to listen, to start off we are not your thirteenth tribe. The reason I say this is because we have archeological evidence of our prehistoric ancestors existing on earth up to 200,000 years ago. This is where our strain of humanity comes from but I'm not saying that it is where yours come from. When we started exploring the galaxy we discovered evidence of a race that existed millions of years before our own called the Ancients. These Ancients in actuality are the original Humans that evolved in a galaxy millions of lightyears away from our own. They were hundreds of thousands of years more evolved than us but we discovered that when they arrived in this galaxy they were suffering from a plague that had devastated their population."

"The Ancients terra formed thousands of worlds in this galaxy which we call the Milky Way Galaxy. But they chose Earth, our home world to re evolve their species though much less evolved than they originally were so we would not suffer from the same disease that wiped them out originally. But our galaxy is not the only one they did this in, we know of at least two other galaxies with large human populations in them and they are not connected to earth in any way."

"It's entirely possible that your ancient gods are in fact Ancients and it's very possible that they seeded another new human strain on Kobol which would make your belief that Kobol is your home world entirely a fact. It would also explain how your Thirteenth tribe knew about Earth, if your gods were in fact Ancients your lost tribe could have heard about it from them and tried to reach it, meaning they left Kobol to look for Earth and could explain how you know what their destination was."

Both men understandably were shocked by the information. Don specifically looked confused and surprised, he had expected something along the lines of your gods aren't real and your religion is false. It's what a lot on atheist and monotheistic groups in the colonies did and those groups who took it to terrorism were the worst of the lot. "That is a very astounding story Colonel Richards, it's not what I expected you to say honestly," Don said sounding less hostile than before.

"That's understandable," Richards said kindly, "it's a pretty big thing to take in at the drop of a hat I know. Our people had a hard time accepting that story at first as well. Though I think I can confirm it a little more, you said your Gods vanished from Kobol in the planets fall. Is there any mention of things like the word ascension or white light in your sacred texts?"

Adama looked curious at the question but Don flinched his eyes widening slightly causing both men to look at him and Adama to ask, "I assume that means something to you Father Don?"

"Yes," he answered slowly his eyes never leaving Richards, "there is some abstract mention to terms in some of the older versions of the scrolls in the old dialect. It mentions how the gods rose from Kobol in the fall like shining stars and guided the Galleon, the ship that left Kobol with the 12 tribes, safely away."

Richards smiled as both men turned to look at him for an explanation, "as I stated before the Ancients also known as the Alteran were hundreds of thousands in not millions of years more evolved than we are. And while a good portion of the race died in the plague that ravaged them a few were able to do what we call ascension. They were so evolved that they could shed their flesh and blood and live on immortal as beings of pure energy on a higher plain of existence."

"That's crazy," Adama stated looking a little over whelmed. He certainly hadn't this to be where their conversation would lead to. The fact of the matter was that Richards like most officers was well versed in the full history of the Ancients and how humanity came about. His theory that the Kobol strain of humanity was a shot in the dark but until they could confirm or deny the fact it would be a good was to let the colonials keep their history mostly intact and cause less ripples in their early relations. Plus the fact that they believed that Kobol their home world as opposed to Earth was another good indicator. Finally the fact that they were both technologically advanced and isolated pretty much cut out the Goa'uld as their ancient gods.

"It is," Don said a little faintly trying to come to terms with the information and the ramifications it might have. He didn't completely believe it right away, but he had a feeling in his gut that was telling him that Richards might be telling the truth. His faith in the Lords of Kobol was absolute and though he might just be fooling himself but he could have sworn that the feeling was them telling him to believe Richards. "But if it's true then."

"Then it's entirely possible that you Gods are still alive," Richards said happily, "ascended beings have tremendous power enough to literally shatter planets and turn off stars. But the thing is they also have rules they must follow, and the number one rule is that they can never interfere with the lower plain of existence and the mortals that inhabit it. Namely us, the temptation is just too great. Though they do do a lot watching, I wouldn't be surprised if they were in the room right now watching us make first contact."

"This is getting a little out there," Don said, "and a lot to take in. But I can't help but believe you somewhat." Adama looked surprised at his Priest but kept silent for the moment. "Your ship alone proves your extra colonial and I can't see any reason for you to just up and lie to us. A large part of me wants to believe you since in our texts it also describes the Gods as very similar to us humans in a lot of ways."

"But we have gone a little off topic," Adama said finally stepping in. "This is a hard pill to swallow, for me I can't help but wonder what really happened to the thirteenth if you really aren't them. But that can wait, what I need to know is your intentions for the colonies."

"Well that's easy," Richards said, "we have no specific intentions for you other than to make peaceful contact with you and your people. The Galaxy at large is at peace and I really can't see them caring to much about you other than normal interest. Your situation of being isolated isn't that rare actually though your spaceships will raise some questions, unless the rest of your ships are light years more advanced than this one your technology will be comparatively primitive compared to the rest of the space faring galaxy."

Neither man looked very happy at that admission especially Adama who knew the fleet was advanced. Even with the technological retardation they suffered during the Cylon war the years after saw a resurgence of that lost technology especially in these last few years. However Adama expected even the mighty Kobol class Warstar wouldn't be able to stand up to the Earther ship. Most people in the Colonies would assume the Earther warship to be less powerful because of its small size but Adama was quickly realizing that the reason it was so small was because it had the technology to back it up.

"You understand this is going to upset a lot of my superiors Colonel Richards," Adama said slowly. "The idea that there is a galaxy full of humans with ships full of technology that far outstrips our own will make them worried. They will want to know if they can get their hands on your technology to even the odds."

Richards nodded; it wasn't surprising the topic would turn to that. "I'm sure something can be worked out Commander Adama but I can promise anything myself. That's for my superiors to decide. But it's not all that bad, not all the races in the galaxy are super advanced. Most of the human ones don't have space fleets of their own as they are still developing themselves. Even more are barely more than primitive, I won't go into a lot of details right now but basically about ten thousand years ago a parasitic alien visited earth and kidnapped many primitive humans."

Both men focused on the info and the date which indicated that humans were on earth so long before their people had left Kobol, just another piece of the puzzle. "The alien who called itself Ra cast itself as a god to our primitive ancestors and found that it could use human bodies like hosts. Literally take them over and control their bodies from the inside, so Ra bred humans as slaves and hosts and spread them across the galaxy where the rest of his race called Goa'uld took them as well and spread them further."

"Over the thousands of years many groups managed to get away to other planets and raise their own civilizations while others lived and died under the tyranny of the Goa'uld. Though in almost any case the Goa'uld destroyed, conquered or repressed as many free human civilizations that they could find, repressing their technology. Earth got lucky when the ancient humans scared Ra off of Earth our planet got left alone for almost five thousand five hundred years and our people managed to develop enough to reach out to the stars and though a lot of skill and no small amount of luck overthrew and destroyed the Goa'uld. It's only now that those underdeveloped people are getting their feet under them and standing up."

"That's an amazing tale," Adama whispered in awe. Evil aliens and humans used as slaves. Ten thousand years of darkness and depression only for Earth to rise up and save the galaxy. He would almost think Richards was lying but again but again what reason would he have to. And they would discover the truth for themselves soon enough with the doors to the wider galaxy finally opening for them.

"Yes," said Don a little breathless, "Thank you for sharing this information with us."

"It's nothing the rest of the galaxy doesn't tell their children as bedtime stories. I just wanted you to have the basics down before the rest of the galaxy arrives on your door step so to speak," Richards said. "It's not everything but I think it's enough to get you on your feet. The rest can wait until my superiors arrive, till then why don't you tell me more about each of your colonies?"

_Galactica, Firing Range_

Marks was silently enjoying himself as he let himself be led around by the two Adama women. As pilots he instantly clicked with the two, Kara Adama or Starbuck was spunky and had a certain devil may care attitude on life though luckily it stopped well short of a self-destructive attitude. Sasha Adama or Aphrodite earned her callsign well. She looked much too beautiful to be in the military and had a sense of innocence about her which told him that she hadn't seen any real combat yet but she also had a hint of steel in her eyes and by the way the others around her whispered about her abilities in a fighter she must have skill.

The duo started off by showing him their main line fighter called Vipers. The Galactica had a complement of Viper 's their latest model and it looked a lot like a wraith dart. Minus the organic parts naturally, he asked them if they had any inertial dampeners in them and was surprised when they told him no. It was disconcerting and impressive at the same time, he couldn't imagine flying without one. If he did he would turn to paste inside his cockpit the moment he hit the accelerator, and that meant the colonials vipers were severely limited in their speed.

After the Vipers were the Raptors. Beetle shaped transports about the same size of an ancient puddle jumper. They could hold just as many people as well which made them good troop transports. Unlike the Vipers the Raptors had miniature jump drives which the colonials explained were their FTL, a point to point FTL much different from their own Hyperdrives but extremely limited in range adding another reason as to why no one even knew they existed before today. Finally the Raptors could be outfitted with a series of heavy weapons from missile launchers, unguided rockets and some heavy machineguns.

To round things out the largest craft was called the scorpion gunboat; it played a duel role of fighter control and light ship destroyer. When the fighters were away from the cover of their Battlestars the scorpion filled the roll of flak cover and when smaller lighter cruisers and frigates threatened the large slow Battlestars the scorpions large cannons took care of them.

After getting a look at all their fighter the pilots took him to the firing range to show him their guns. He noted that their rifles while similar to the old style chemical explosive weapons they were generally of a higher caliber than what had been normal for them years ago. And every single weapon, including the pistols, had armor piercing rocket propelled grenade launchers. When he had asked why they told him about the Cylons and their history with the killer machines.

While the Cylons had apparently been gone for almost forty years now he was a little worried about encountering them. Not because he thought they might be a threat but because of what might happen if they got out into the wider galaxy and to the Stargates. For all they knew they already had and were watching the Earth right then and there. But there was no point in worrying about it right that second and soon enough he discovered the real reason they had shown him all their guns and brought him to the firing range.

"Hey Marks think you could show us that fancy looking gun of yours," Starbuck called after putting the Colonial issue assault rifle back into its rack. "It's only fair after we showed you ours." Marks could have sworn that there was a hint of suggestiveness in her voice.

There wasn't any real rule against showing them his pistol and how it fired. So he pulled out his 10mm Bolter particle pistol. The original was based off the particle magnum from the famous Ronan Dex from the original SGA-1, then upgraded and improved with additional technology the earth had acquired. "I don't mind showing you; I imagine that you've never seen an energy weapon before right?"

"So it is a laser gun," Sasha said excited but then blushed slightly when Starbuck shot her an amused look. Marks looked at her amused as well and twirled his gun on his finger like a cowboy of old.

"Actually that's not correct; this is a particle based energy weapon. It fires a packet of high energy particles that explode on impact. But it has different power setting, starting at stun which fires a non-lethal bolt that renders the target unconscious. Then low, medium and high for the lethal settings depending on if the target is armored or not. Here I will show you."

Aiming down the range he switched the Bolter from stun to the low setting and aimed at the target. Pulling the trigger caused both women to jump slightly at the popping twang sound the gun made as it discharged and at the bright green bolt of energy that flew down the range. Striking the target more or less in the bull's-eye, the bolt of energy exploded all but incinerating the paper target and melting the metal of the stand for several inches in diameter and almost a quarter of an inch deep. On an unarmored human the shot would have caused third degree burns and flashed boiled the blood in the body.

"Frak me," Starbuck whispered awed. It was one thing to assume that these earthers were more advanced than them, it was another to so an honest to gods energy weapon. Something she assumed was limited to cheesy science fiction movies, "you said that that's the low setting?"

"I want one," Sasha said with unbridled want in her voice. "That is so fraking cool; everyone in your group seems to have one. Are these the norm for your military, what other weapons do you have!?"

Marks chuckled as she ranted, "ok, ok. Slow down Sasha, I don't mind telling you more. I could show you more but we came only with weapons that had stun functions just in case something went wrong. But I think I can satisfy your interest."

_Zeus's Wrath Fleet_

The Zeus's Wrath pirate group was the largest most sophisticated group of outlaws in the Cyrannus system. Almost a hundred years old their greatest triumph came after the end of the Cylon war. When dozens of old style ships from before the introduction of the Battlestars were decommissioned and placed in fleet graveyards. Frigates, Cruisers and Destroyers were the flavor of the day and in the decades following the Cylon war they managed to steal and fully equip a total of eleven frigates, eight cruisers and three destroyers.

The frigates were not all the same class, ranging from 300 meters to 450 meters in length and armed mostly for anti-fighter work. Mostly 25mm close in weapon systems or CIWS supplemented with 80mm cannons and 6 rack 45mm rocket turrets. The cruisers like the frigates were of many different classes. Between 400 meters and 600 meters long, they were armed with many anti-ship missile launchers the same CIWS as the frigates but much less in number and were the pirates main fighter carriers as they could hold a large amount of vipers and raptors.

But the destroyers were a different story; all three of them were the same class of ship. At 575 meters in length the destroyer lived up to its class with a single 450cm cannon mounted on the nose and built into the spine of the ship. Unlike the duel 250cm cannons of most Battlestars that used dozens of high explosive shells fired constantly like flak the cannon on these destroyers fired a single high density armor penetrating shell that didn't detonate until it had pierced the armor of the target. Originally used against the Cylon Basestars and their escorts, they were just as deadly against even modern day Battlestars. Let alone an original Battlestar like the Galactica.

But that was not the end to the pirate's power, while the Colonel fleet knew about their frigates, cruisers and destroyers. Other than the normal support and supply ships the pirates of Zeus's Wrath biggest secret was twofold. Approximately half a decade ago they came across two derelict ships floating through space, the first was a Cylon War era destroyer. A single dish shaped craft 1100 meters in diameter and 350 tall in the middle, armed with two dozen 250cm cannons, thirty 750mm auto cannons and 450 25mm CIWS emplacements these craft were the guards for the larger double dish Basestars of the war era. And to top it off it held a squadron of 120 Cylon war era raiders.

The craft had been disabled with a high powered EMP blast that fried the craft and all the Cylon centurions on board. Mostly intact it was a simple measure for Zeus's Wrath to bring the craft back online, it didn't hurt that over a thousand of the centurions were on the ship. After ripping out the neural CPUs they called brains and replacing them with very dumbed down control programs they had an easy labor force slash fighting squad to do their work for them.

But it was the ship floating with the Cylon destroyer that presumably disabled it that was the real prize, one of the original twelve Columbia class Battlestars the Triton. Presumably lost in battle half way through the war their inspection of it led them to discover that the ships life support had been destroyed killing the whole crew. The ship had been in rough shape and it had taken them almost two years to get it space worthy again at their home base. But having their own Battlestar was a huge boost to the organization, and now they were looking to add a second Battlestar to their fleet.

The Triton was almost completely armed, only missing one or two of the main cannons and two dozen CIWS emplacements. Much better than the neglected Galactica, getting crew for all their ships was a little more difficult but after getting the construction plans for the centurions from the Cylon ship they were able to build new ones when necessary but that was only a stopgap measure.

Regardless they had enough people for all their current warships and then some and after they captured the Galactica and refit it they could start hitting much bigger targets with military protection. Hitting civilian supply ships could only support them for so long, so when the Zeus's Wrath fleet jumped to the coordinates where the Galactica was located they opened fire almost instantly.

_Defiant Warrior_

"Multiple Gravimetric distortions detected, new contacts. More than a dozen of them all around us!" Shouted one of the tactical officers to Brigs as he sat on in the Captain's chair waiting for Commander Richards to report back. It had only been a little over an hour since the away team had gone over and he was still getting updates from the group of pilots in the ships hanger. Also he was still getting telemetry and biometrics from all of the away team's implanted transponders.

So he was caught completely by surprise when over two dozen very big and mean looking ships flashed into existence. At first he thought it was the Colonial fleet coming to meet with them because another Battlestar that looked almost exactly the same as the Galactica appeared as well. But that thought was quickly put to rest when three identical ships with very big guns running down their spines targeted the Galactica and opened fire.

The old giant ship bucked and rolled as three large slugs impacted the engine block and connecting area between the thrusters and the main body. Large chunks of metal and debris exploded out of the warships in arcs of flame. His eyes instantly shot to his peoples biometric readings and he barely held in a sigh of relief when they all showed green and alive still.

"Shields at maximum, evasive maneuvers now! Bring all weapon systems online and launch the rest of the Falcons," he shouted as several of the ships maneuvered towards them. A transmission was directed their way and the group claiming to be the Zeus's Wrath pirate group demanded that they stand down and surrender their ship. Brigs wanted to curse badly at that moment but didn't as the main helms officer hit the thrusters on the sublight engines shooting the Defiant Warrior forward at an incredible speed.

The Tau'ri ship sped around angling back towards the Galactica whose Viper CAP was desperately fighting off pirate vipers, raptors and strange disc shaped fighters while launching more Vipers every moment to support their flagging pilots who were frankly being over whelmed. "Give me Asgard Plasma beams and target those three ships that hit the Galactica, l want to show these pirates what happens when you disturb a perfectly peaceful first contact."

The crew gave him affirmatives and targeted the three ships. Two 50cm blue white beams of super compressed plasma heated to more than 10,000 degrees Celsius lashed out from the Defiant Warriors prow. The first beam actually flew down the large barrel of the pirates lead Destroyer and burned its way through the ship to come out the other side in an instant. The second beam bisected the main reactor of the second Destroyer and then impacted both the CIC and main power conduit of the third Destroyer.

The plasma beams, designed to pierce the strongest energy shields and toughest ship armor in the known universe were overkill on the primitive ships and all three exploded in a spectacular fashion. "Multiple ships diverting course and heading our way sir! Our fighters are joining the Galactica's fighters in support," his tactical officer shouted. Indeed several smaller ships were heading their way in an attempt to cut them off from the Galactica, missiles and cannon sped towards them. Most of it missed but what didn't peppered the shields making them glow. The computers didn't even read the impact.

"Ignore their firepower for now unless they start throwing nukes around. They probably can't hurt us but I would rather our fighters not take a nuke in the face. Recharge the plasma beams for another volley and spin up the Valiant. Target the closest ships to us with the CIWS; let's see how their armor holds up to magnetically accelerated Naquadah Potassium rounds."

The answer, not very well. Normally the quick rapid fire rail cannons were used to target fighters with limited sublight speed like their own Falcon fighters. The colonial craft still used combustion style fuel engines and did not possess inertial dampeners so it was almost wasteful to waste the round on tiny craft even if they could hit each one with a single shot each time. Instead three frigates and two cruisers circled around the Defiant Warrior constantly hammering the shields with weapons fire and demanding that they surrender or be destroyed.

This was a mistake as it gave all 28 40mm rail cannons a target to lock on to. Five or Six of the cannons targeted each of the attacking ships with the fighters flying around were completely ignored. The armor of the Cylon war era ships was much thinner than the modern day Battlestars and their escorts. Not that it really made a difference, hundreds of magnetically accelerated around bit deeply into the ships passing through meters of armor and internal components before exploding. Fireballs blossomed over the hull of the five ships, two of them cracked in half before exploding while the other three buckled and swerved away from the Warrior desperately trying to get out of range.

"Damn even the CIWS is over kill on these guys," Brigs murmured, "I almost feel like a bully picking on little kids." Suddenly another alarm sounded and his eyes were drawn to the one ship that was configured differently than the other ships. It was a big flying saucer that was really messing with his perceptions, making him wonder if the Asgard had ever used ships shaped like that.

"Sir the large saucer like ship has launched a dozen large objects at the Galactica, I'm not reading any life signs on them and they don't appear to be weapons like missiles." The main viewer zoomed in on the targets and they looked like three sided pyramids with the top cut off flying on its side with its base facing the Galactica and a triple blade like protrusion was mounted on the front. All twelve objects descended on the Galactica from above while its cannons and CIWS were angled to ward off fire from the other ships.

Vipers from the Galactica angled to try and take them out but were hampered by covering fire from the enemy pirate ships. There were twenty five of their Falcons on the field along with four Galactica Scorpion Gunboats and they were doing their best to ward of the attackers and protect the ship and were unable to break off to engage the objects. Unable to do anything they watched the pods impact the Galactica their blades piercing the armor and slicing into the ship.

"Those are some sort of infiltration craft," Brigs said suddenly understanding. Suddenly their sensors detected dozens of energy signatures in each pod flare to life. "Com get me the Galactica, I think we should warn them to be expecting some company!"

**Preview: **What happens when the Galactica is attacked from within? Can the crew of the Battlestar fight of the horrors from their past? Also what happens when the Defiant Warrior goes up against the Triton!

**Tech:**

Designation: Colombia class Battlestar  
Crew Size: 3500  
Dimensions: Meters 1438 long by 536 wide by 183 tall  
Mass: 1,225,000 tons  
Power Plant: Tylium reactor x1  
Armor Type: Titanium/Steel/Tylium composite (Between 2.5 and 6 meters thick all over)  
Flight Speed: 4,500 km/hr  
Maneuverability: 6/20  
Weapons (Location):  
Duel barreled 250cm gas propelled Kinetic Cannon x32 (4 fixed forward under nose, 28 along alligator head and spine)

Duel barreled 45mm Autocannon CIWS x535 (Dorsal and Ventricle surface all over. Uses a chemical explosion via gunpowder no different than a normal gun just scaled bigger)

Ship to ship missile tubes x20 (launches conventional antiship missiles with advanced guidance systems, long range and armored against flak screens)

Nuclear missile tube x12 (larger tube than the conventional tubes, fires nukes with power between 50 and 200 megatons)  
Equipment (Location):  
Maneuvering Thrusters (All Over)  
Ion Impulse Engines x6 (Rear)

Flight Pods x2 (Holds up to 145 Vipers, 45 Raptors and 15 Scorpions each, Retractable)

Gravity Plates (Internal, creates artificial gravity)

FTL Jump Drive x1 (5 Light Year Range Max)

Inertial Dampeners (internal, limited with massive power requirements, mostly for protection during FTL jumps)

CIC Bridge (Mostly un-networked systems lacking most of the advanced computer systems of the more modern Battlestars.)

Viper/Raptor/Scorpion Construction yards (Allows for construction of new war materials from raw materials during a long term voyage)  
Notes: The Colombia class is the first joint creation of all 12 of the Colonies for their armed forces. Though the wars between the colonies had ended almost 150 years prior there was still a sense of mistrust among certain groups. However the advent of the Cylon war was the catalyst needed to bury those feeling once and for all and truly uniting the 12 colonies. The Colombia class is also the first Battlestar to use the now iconic alligator shape used in all modern day Battlestars. Please note the specs above are for Colombia classes during the Cylon war and the few Colombia that remain are in states of disrepair and are missing several weapon systems and armor sections and even most of their fighters, the oldest and most famous being the Galactica

xxxxxxxxxx

Designation: Viper Mk VII  
Crew Size: 1  
Dimensions: 5 meters long by 3 wide by 2.5 tall  
Mass: 25 tons  
Power Plant: Tylium Reactor x1  
Armor Type: Titanium/Steel/Tylium composite  
Flight Speed: 1200 km/hr  
Maneuverability: 11/20  
Weapons (Location):

35mm Autocannon x3 (Wings)

Tylium Concussion Missiles (8 in launcher)

Equipment (Location):

Thrusters x3 (rear)

DRADIS (cockpit)

Landing gear

Ejection System

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Designation: Raptor Mk III  
Crew Size: 2 (10 max)  
Dimensions: 10 meters long by 8 wide by 4 tall  
Mass: 50 tons  
Power Plant: Tylium Reactor x1  
Armor Type: Titanium/Steel/Tylium composite  
Flight Speed: 1200 km/hr  
Maneuverability: 5/20  
Weapons (Location):

35mm Autocannon (Rear)

12 tube 120mm Missile launcher x2 (Optional, DRADIS guided)

14 tube 55mm Rocket launcher x2 (Optional, Laser Guided)

.50cal Chain gun x2 (Optional Wings)

Equipment (Location):

Thrusters x2(rear)

DRADIS (cockpit, optional dish enhancer)

Landing gear

Jump Drive x1 (6 light month range)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Designation: Scorpion Mk IV  
Crew Size: 4 (20 total)  
Dimensions: 30 meters long by 12 wide by 8 tall  
Mass: 90 tons  
Power Plant: Tylium Reactor x1  
Armor Type: Titanium/Steel/Tylium composite (Between .5 and 1 meters thick all over)  
Flight Speed: 1200 km/hr  
Maneuverability: 2/20  
Weapons (Location):

Duel 75mm Artillery Cannon x4 (Spine)

105mm Chain gun x2 (Wings, fixed forward)

35mm Autocannon x8 (all over)

Vertical Missile Launcher x12 (neck)

Equipment (Location):

Thrusters x5(rear)

DRADIS (cockpit)

Landing gear

Jump Drive x1 (6 light month range)

Cockpit Escape Pod


	3. Chapter 3 Cleaning House

**AN: And here's chapter three. I'm glad everyone seems to be enjoying it so far I know I am. Lots of things happen in this chapter but there's one really big thing that happens that's going to affect the future of this fic from the get go. Obviously nothing is ever set in stone and you will understand what I am talking about when you read it, but I would like everyone to guess what will happen to this specific person next chapter. Brownie points to anyone who can guess what I am planning to do! Now let the chapter begin! **

_Battlestar Galactica_

"Report!" Adama yelled as he ran onto the CIC of the Galactica almost at a full sprint. By design the commander's quarters were within a walking distance of a few minutes of the CIC. Making it easier for the commander of the ship to reach the bridge of his vessel. But far enough away that if the CIC or his or her quarters were targeted specifically by the enemy the other would not automatically be destroyed, hopefully. It also helped that both the quarters and the CIC were practically in the middle of the chip surrounded by armor and bulkheads designed to keep both rooms and their occupants alive.

So when the Galactica bucked and rolled under the impacts of several high caliber rounds he along with Commander Richards and Father Don were thrown around the cabin. Luckily unhurt and after picking themselves up managed to sprint to the CIC in less than five minutes. "Bill," called Tigh as they ran in, "Glad you're not hurt. Were in a right fraken mess, Zeus's Wrath. Looks like their whole Gods damn fleet, they jumped in with twenty four ships total and a shit load of Vipers and Raptors not to mention a shit ton of repurposed Cylon Raiders. Ship count stands at eleven Frigates, eight cruisers, three Destroyers all pre Cylon war era. And to top it all off an old Cylon Destroyer and the Fraken Triton Bill, they got one of the originals out there and she looks a lot better armed than we do."

Adama cursed mightily under his breath at the news, the Galactica was in piss poor shape after decades of neglect following the Cylon war. Against even these old ships she was doomed, not even mentioning the Cylon destroyer OR the Triton. "Status of the Defiant Warrior," he ordered hoping to the Gods the Earth ships hadn't been destroyed. Yes he knew their ship was more advanced technologically than theirs and that their power source made the Galactica's look like a camp fire. But it was a ship less than 200 meters long and he really didn't see how they could stand up to a force the size they were facing.

So he was understandable surprised when Saul smirked savagely at his question, "Frak me Bill but their fine. Thriving in fact, we got hit by the three Destroyers we they jumped in. Took out our Jump Drive and half our remaining weapons systems. But then that tiny ships shot some kind of blue white energy beams and took out all three Destroyers in two shots!"

Adama's eyes shot to Richards who was smirking and didn't look surprised at all. See his look he shot him a thumb up and pointed at both the DRADIS screen and the camera screen showing the battle live outside. Adama looked and saw five ships, three frigates and two cruisers surround the Defiant Warrior and open fire. None of the enemy shots touched the Earth ship as every cannon shell and missile detonated harmlessly against the glowing energy shield they projected. The tiny ship lashed out with its CIWS of all things and Adama felt like he had to pick his jaw up off the floor as two of the ships were destroyed outright and the other three were definitely crippled.

He was jerked out of his envious daze as the Galactica rocked and groaned again. She had already been taking heavy fire before he got to the CIC and by the time he arrived his old girl was already doing her best to fight off the pirates. They should have been destroyed already but from the way they targeted the FTL drive when they arrived, the was the Cylon destroyer and Triton held back their heavier fire and the way the enemy was concentrating on destroying their weapon emplacements only meant one thing.

His thoughts were confirmed a moment later when the Earth ship called them up, "Galactica Actual this is Brigs. Looks like you've got company; several boarding craft from the saucer ship have impacted your upper hull. I imagine they are trying to capture your ship, probably the reason they haven't blown you up yet. They keep hailing us and demanding that we surrender, should we continue with our response commander?"

"Keep fighting Brigs; so long as they are attacking defend yourselves with extreme prejudice. Also recall the fighters in the Galactica's hanger pod to the field. They can help the rest of the fighters, Marks is on his way to his Crusader and should launch in a minute."

"Aye aye sir! But I don't know how long we can keep this up; it's not that we are in danger of damage. But we are not a battleship sire we are supposed to be stealth. Our weapons are not that heavy and don't recharge very fast." Brigs didn't look worried but Richards understood his concern.

"Just keep fighting Brigs; we can't let these pirates overwhelm the Galactica." Brigs saluted him before cutting of the connection. Richards turned to look at Adama who was listening to reports on the cord phone on the intruders before he looked up at him and spoke.

"He's right, there are reports coming in from all over the ship. The pirates are commanding type 005 Cylon Centurions. Probably lobotomized husks programed to follow their orders and kill, they are causing a mess in my ship but my people are trained to fight in situations like this. They should be able to hold the bastards off."

"I have no doubt commander," Richards said, "I will order my marines to assist yours in any way they can."

_Galactica Corridors_

Marks hid behind the edge of a hallway as large caliber rounds pinged and sparked off the walls around him. With him were Starbuck and Aphrodite along with the two marines that had originally been with Colonel Richards and half a dozen Colonial Marines. After the Galactica was thrown around by the impacts of the enemy firing on her he and the two female pilots had made a run for the port flight pod. Only to be cut off by the invading enemy.

The model 005 Cylons looked nothing like some of the advanced machines he had seen in the historical data banks about the original SGC teams. They looked more like terminators from that old movie but a little blockier and only one eye. According to the colonials it was supposed to move back and forth but the single red eye remained fixed in the middle of the visor.

Their metal armor was thick and covered most of their bodies except for their joints, they carried long wicked looking automatic rifles with big clips. They also had two large pistols on each hip and to top it all off they had large thick metal shields mounted on their left arms. Being powerful machines they could aim and fire the large rifles with one hand and hold the shield up with the other.

When the three of them had encountered what looked like twenty of the things marching down the hall they had wisely doubled back to look for backup. But not before he had tossed one of his two Zat grenades down the hall, luck was on his side as the arcing blue electric energy released by the grenade dropped a half dozen of the machines instantly. The grenade would have gotten more of them were in not for the clogged hallway.

After meeting up with the marines they colonials decided to lead them around the normal fighting to get him to the hanger. The pirates and their Cylon weapons would be aiming for the CIC, secondary control bridge and the engine room so the colonials figured they could lead them around the main invading force. All in all he was impressed with the colonial's military expertise but he couldn't help but sigh in frustration at the whole situation.

"Something bothering you," Sasha whispered to him. She was walking next to him a colonial pistol in hand, AP-RPG already loaded and primed to fire. Marks looked her over, noting that she seemed a little edgy and tense. Not that that was surprising, this was probably her first live combat experience. The fact that it was against the monsters she had been told storied about since she was a child certainly didn't help things.

"Not wrong, I was just hoping for a simple and peaceful first contact. It's just our luck that we come across your people just to end up in the middle of a pirate attack. I just hope your people don't get to mad at us for attacking these guys, they may be pirates and criminals but they are still your people we are attacking. I don't want this to hurt the relationship between our two people before it has the chance to grow."

Sasha smiled slightly and patted his arm. "Don't worry about that Marks. The government and the quorum will probably want to give you all medals after this. The Zeus's Wrath group is the largest and the nastiest group of pirates in the colonies. They have a long list of crimes to answer for, trust me when I say no one will call foul on your for defending yourselves against them."

"Call me Kyle. That's my first name, Kyle Marks." Kyle said, "And I'm glad, you people seem pretty interesting. I'm looking forward to learning more about you. Now why don't we get these party crashing ass holes off your fathers ship huh?"

"Sounds good and call me Sasha if were being informal." Sasha smiled radiantly; she was quickly deciding that she enjoyed Kyle's company. It also helped that he had a lot of cool toys and flew that giant mobile suit. Then there was his unnaturally bright hair and eye color, he hadn't really explained that. He just said that yes the colors were natural and a result of something called project genesis but hadn't been able to explain more before the attack began.

She was slightly behind Kyle who was behind both of his marines and four of hers. All of which were being led by Starbuck in the front. Behind them were the last two colonial marines. They saw some of the crew running around but the Galactica was already understaffed and since they were trying to avoid the main passageways they only rarely saw someone. That's why when her keen ears caught the faint sound of powered servos and heavy metal clanking her eyes shot to the sealed bulkhead they were walking past her instincts flared warning her what was about to happen.

"MOVE!" She shouted slamming into Kyle knocking them both to the ground as the bulkhead exploded of its steel reinforced hinges. The heavy metal door slammed into one of the two marines behind them killing the poor man instantly and knocking the other down to the floor. Out of the blasted door came a half dozen centurions their rifles blazing.

Sasha felt Kyle tense and then roll the both putting his body over hers as the Cylons opened fire. She felt the impacts through his body as some rounds found their mark on his back before he rolled them completely behind some cover in the hallway. For a split second she thought him dead before he pulled her into a crouching position his particle pistol in his hand. At her curious looked he smiled and answered.

"My pilot suit is laced with Trinium a very durable metal. It's not as good as the marine's power armor but it was enough for those few shots." Over their heads the firefight was going on between their forces and the pirate's metal slave and it wasn't a good idea to stick their heads up. The colonials AP rounds were causing some damage but the Cylon's heavy shields were absorbing a large amount of the damage, at least until the two Tau'ri marines added their particle rifles to the mix.

Dozens of bright green particle bolts flooded the hallway, with their power set to medium the Cylon shields and armor sparked and burned under sustained fire turning the centurions to scrap. For a moment it looked like victory was assured but then with everyone's attention focused to the rear they were caught off guard when a second explosion occurred farther down the hall and more centurions swarmed out of the new hole. They were surrounded.

"Fuck," Kyle cursed as his marines and many of the colonials were forced to direct their fire in the other direction. Snapping his helmet on and sealing his flight suit he thumbed his particle pistol up to the max high setting and rolled out of cover towards the approaching terminator rejects. Coming up on one knee he took aim and fired, the large green bolt sliced through the nearest Cylon's shield and then its body causing a huge explosion that rocked him against the wall.

Out of the smoke one of the three remaining centurions running at a full sprint. This one however had dropped its rifle and pulled a long four foot long combat sword from somewhere. At max power the particle pistol had a two second recharge lag, he was defenseless in close combat. Juking to one side he dodged the machine's thrust and had to fight the urge to cover his ears as the sword bit harshly into the metal wall.

The Cylon yanked its combat sword out of the wall and raised it to strike at him again only for its head to explode knocking it over and killing it. Looking up he saw Sasha, the AP-RPG barrel on her pistol smoking, she looked tense but the relief on her eyes at seeing that he was alright was obvious. Kyle smiled back and was about to call out when a shadow moved in the smoke behind her, she had moved out of cover to take out the Cylon harassing him and was now exposed. Another Cylon sword pierced her body right over her heart spraying blood all over him and her.

"NO!" He yelled as the pirate controlled death machine threw her off its sword. Her face frozen in shock and disbelief at the sword poking out through her chest, but that was its mistake. With Sasha out of the way he surged forward thumbing his pistol back down to medium, his first shot took of the arm with the offending sword at the elbow. The second took out its right knee dropping it to the floor and the third passed right through the center of its frozen red eye.

"Medic," he yelled as he holstered his weapon and rushed to Sasha's prone body, "We need a medic here now!" Flipping her over he instantly had his hands over the gushing wound on her chest, "fuck, fuck, fuck." He cursed under his breath, her eyes were wide and glassy and her hands were reaching wildly. She was fading fast, even as others knelt around him trying to offer help he knew it was already too late. Here heart must have been nicked by the sword not pierced directly and that was the only reason she wasn't already dead.

Slowly he reached out and took one of her hands, instantly her eyes focused on his even as the others ripped open her suit to get at the wound trying desperately to save her. It took 17 seconds for her eyes to close and her grip to slacken, she was dead. Slowly he felt his thoughts crystalize, his combat training kicking in. He could mourn later, right now the people who were responsible for this were still out there and now he was pissed.

"Starbuck," he hissed looking at the other woman. She was kneeling next to him tears in her eyes for her dead sister, her head snapped to look at him when he called her. "These bastards are still out there, get me to my mobile suit and we can pay them back a hundred fold."

Starbuck looked shocked for a moment before the anger flared in her eyes and she nodded to him. Leaning down she kissed Sasha's brow before standing. Ordering the marines to take Sasha's body to the infirmary for protection she led him onward, he only looked over his shoulder once. He would mourn later.

They didn't see the pirates or their Cylon toys again before they reached the port flight pod. Running into the bay Starbuck broke off heading for her Viper while he headed towards his Crusader. Only his Mobile Suit and the shuttle remained, the fighters having been recalled by the Defiant Warrior. It was hard to recover fighters during a heated battle especially if you had to run away quickly. So a program was designed to work with the Asgard Transport beams to recall fighters from the battlefield to the hanger or the reverse if necessary.

Grabbing onto the cable lift he shot up to the open cockpit and jumped into the Crusader. Inside the cockpit it was very similar to a fighter cockpit, his suit locked to the chair and the restraints locked around his body as the cockpit closed. Inside the holographic screens sprang to life as he thumbed the activation switch for the Crusader's miniaturized Neutrino-Ion reactor. Biometric and technological scanners identified him the moment he jumped inside and outside its blue eyes flashed in activation.

"Defiant Warrior this is Lieutenant Kyle Marks in Crusader 027 requesting recall beam out to the active battlefield over," Kyle called over the subspace comm. He only had to wait for a few moments before getting an answer.

"Marks this is Brigs we read you over, prepare for beam out. We will beam you above the battlefield and out of the line of fire. You are to flank and engage the ships we are currently engaging; unfortunately none of the extra equipment is ready so you will have to work with what you got. Beaming in ten seconds," Kyle cursed. That meant for weapons all he had for weapons were his 57mm Beam Rifle and a pair of Beam Sabers, for defense he had his shield which could project a powerful energy shield over its surface. Unlike fighters or ships he could not project a shield over his whole body.

Shield bubbles were stationary around their projector, with moving arms and legs and wings any shield would have to have lots of space between the mobile suit and the shield which meant having big shield emitters. But those same emitters would be clunky and hamper the mobile suit's mobility and reaction time, also to project a shield worth having they would have to use Asgard shields as opposed to Goa'uld. But again in both cases there were problems, Goa'uld shields spread out that much over such a small object would fail quickly and have to constantly reform under fire. While Asgard types would overload the small emitters and neutrino-ion generator.

So in the end the designers settled for a physical shield that could project an Asgard style shield over its surface. The whole thing was one big emitter and while it lacked the all-around protection of normal shields it provided excellent frontal protection even against even capital class weapons.

With a flash of light he appeared over the battlefield and took stock. The Galactica was on its last legs, surrounded by the Galactica look alike and the saucer ship more boarding pods were being shot at the burning ship. The Falcon fighters were supporting the Galactica's Vipers Raptors and Scorpions and it looked like they had managed to take out two ships and disable a third. The Defiant Warrior according to the battle data it was feeding him had destroyed the three ships that had sniped the Galactica and then destroyed three more that had attacked it directly and disabled five more. Of the original 24 pirate ships there were now 10 left fighting.

"Alright you damn pirates let's see what happens when you piss me off!" Kyle hit the thrusters of the Crusader to max throwing himself forward at sublight speeds. He ignored the enemy fighters flitting around like so many insects, their sensors could barely detect his presence before he was past them. Coming up behind two frigates he pulled his 57mm Beam rifle and aimed for the thrusters of the closest pirate ship. A dozen bright white plasma beams launched from the rifle in half as many seconds blowing white hot holes of melted metal through the engine block. The targeted frigate buckled and shook before explosions tore its way from rear to brow of the ship, the fire ball explosion engulfed the second frigate near it. Pelting it with fire and debris, knocking it out of the fight.

It seemed as though the pirates didn't like him blowing up their ships. They had to be getting desperate; they had already lost a good chunk of their forces when they were expecting an easy snatch and grab. A half dozen round fighters from the saucer ship zoned in on him launching missiles at him. He snorted as he started to juke and dodge to slow explosives, others he shot down with his beam rifle or the CIWS mounted in his head. But after a few seconds there were no more missiles left.

Obviously understanding that the missiles were useless against him the fighters opened up with their twin autocannons. Bright blue tracers zoomed across the void only to smack against the energy shield mounted on his arm, "pathetic." He murmured stowing his rifle on the inside of his shield and pulling a beam saber from his waist. Thumbing the activation switch a column of bright white plasma roared from the hilt and was held in place by a powerful electromagnetic wrapper.

Surging forward he blasted through the enemy fighter formation arm swinging, the plasma blade slicing through four of the fighters. Cutting them to pieces, this was the advantage of a mobile suit. Almost all fighters or bombers weapons were forward fixed, his Crusader could twist and turn and move like a human could. It could fly in one direction and twist around to shoot or slash in another. One of the Cylon piloted fighters tried to suicide ram him but was cut off when he swatted the offending fighter with his shield turned on like an errant child destroying it. The final fighter charged him straight on and he didn't even waste the effort of flying around, simply destroying it with the CIWS. The whole thing had taken about 30 seconds.

Besides the two big ships circling the Galactica there were six other ships left and it looked like they were trying to flee. However the Defiant Warrior wasn't going to simply let them escape after the damage and death they had caused and opened up with a full salvo of VTP missiles. VTP stood for Variable Tactical Payload Missile and was developed back when the fleet began its first real expansion, back then their missiles were only slightly more advanced than the ones these pirates were using and totally worthless in a fight against even old Goa'uld ships.

No one wanted to get into the habit of throwing Naquadah enhanced nukes around whenever they faced a big threat so the VTP missile was created. Its original fuel based thrusters were replaced with cut down versions of sublight engines giving the missiles the ability to catch up with sublight powered ships and avoid energy based anti-air to a viable extent. The frame of the missile, including the warhead was designed to be interchangeable with several other components giving the missile the ability to adapt to several different roles and functions.

The dozen missiles launched from the Defiant Warrior were of the Hunter Killer variety. Each missile was packed with a powerful Naquadah potassium explosive much larger than those used in the CIWS rail guns. And the tip of the missile was armed with a single use plasma emitter, moments before impact the emitter would activate covering the nose of the missile in a sheath of white hot plasma. Allowing the missile to pierce heavily armored and shielded targets. The reason for the Hunter killer title was because of the extra maneuvering thrusters and fuel packed into it, theoretically the missile could follow its target for over an hour before running out of fuel.

Each of the six remaining pirate ships was targeted by two VTP missiles each. They tried to shoot the missiles down with their CIWS but their tracking systems were too slow for missiles traveling at sublight speeds and what few shots that were lucking enough to make contact sparked and pinged off the VTP's advanced armor. A dozen missiles slammed into half a dozen ships, their beam piercing heads cutting through the old Colonial armor like soft cheese. All of the missiles targeted reactors or main power conduits and exploded with devastating force. Four of the ships were destroyed outright leaving nothing behind but flaming wreckage and the other two lost more than 50% of their crew from the blasts. Neither of the ships would ever fly again.

All that was left were the two big ships, the enemy fighters had pulled back to their motherships away from the Galactica. Kyle noted that all of his people's fighters were still alive though one or two had taken some damage after their shields had been drained. The Galactic had lost a dozen and a half Vipers a few Raptors and even a Scorpion to the enemy Vipers and the Cylon disc fighters they seemed to be calling Raiders.

"Marks this is Brigs do you read me," Brigs called over the com. The Defiant Warrior was turning to face the two remaining ships all weapons pointed towards them. He had to wonder why they were not running yet after they had destroyed their whole fleet.

"Yeah I'm here sir. Whats the plan for these last two?"

"Engineers managed to get your heavy weapon online so were going to beam it onto you. I want you to take care of the disk ship, according to the scans there are only a dozen or so humans on that you so destroy it if you have to but disable it if you can. We are going to disable the Galactica look alike with the Valiant." Even as he was speaking the Crusader glowed with the light of the Asgard beam, a moment later a large folded cannon was mounted on the Crusader's back. It was a 580mm Asgard Plasma Cannon, perfect for taking out heavy targets.

Brigs watched as Kyle blasted towards the saucer shaped ship, the heavy plasma cannon snapping into place in his machine's right hand and balanced in its left. The shield was currently mounted on the back waist using the rifle as a hook. On the main screen he watched as the Valiant Railgun completed its final charge and loaded its round into the chamber.

A lot of people wondered what the purpose was using a kinetic weapon like a railgun as a primary weapon but in the end you could chalk it up to human stubbornness. Sure they had advanced alien energy weapons like plasma and particle weapons but many people wanted a powerful weapon of human creation. The CIWS rail cannons worked by feeding a continuous charge through the two rails and then sliding ammo into the chamber, but the Valiant only fired a single round. That round was a 2.5 meter wide, 6 meter long Depleted Naquadah and Trinium tipped round. The Prometheus Stealth class Defiant Warrior was limited to 1% light speed for its Valiant but that was still nearly a speed of 3 million meters per second. Combined with a super dense round that could both pierce and absorb energy in energy shields it made for a devastating weapon.

"Com have the Pirates responded to request for a surrender," he asked his communications officer. They had been sending the request constantly though out the battle but the crazy pirates just kept coming.

"No sir, the leader just keeps screaming at us sir. I don't think they are willing to give up, they must be desperate." Brigs grunted at the answer but was cut off from answering when the alarm blared again drawing his attention to another officer on the bridge.

"Sir radiological alarm, the enemy Battlestar is arming nukes. Confirmed ship has launched Nukes, 20 of them in total all aimed at us sir. Sensors estimate the warheads to be between 30 and 50 megatons. Impact 20 seconds."

"Intercept what we can and brace for impact," Brigs called. The CIWS lashed out cutting down missile after missile, but they were very close to the ship now and three missiles slipped thought the fire. All three warheads detonated against the shields covering the ship in light. For a moment the Pirates cheered believing that they had won. But after a few seconds the light faded and the smoke cleared and the enemy ship that had decimated their fleet appeared unscathed.

It was the end of the Zeus's Wrath pirate group, a few thousand meters away volley after volley of thick plasma beams blasted the desperately fighting Cylon Destroyer. Kyle Marks and his Crusader were relentless in their assault, the leaders of Zeus's Wrath could only watch in horror as the saucer shaped ship cracked in half before exploding. At this point the pirate leader finally decided that it was time to go, all the other ships destroyed including the Cylon ship had minimal crews. The Triton by itself had ten times the people of the rest of the broken and destroyed fleet. He tried to order an emergency jump, but it was far too late.

The long ominous barrel of the Valiant Railgun fired fourth a large glowing yellow bolt of what looked like electricity. In less than a microsecond the electrified bolt covered the distance between the Defiant Warrior and the Triton. The round impacted on the connection point between the round alligator head and the main body, not exactly the most important or vulnerable places to hit. But it didn't matter, at the impact point the military grade metal vaporized to plasma in a 100 meter radius all the way through the ship. The round had passed right through the Triton and kept going but the damage was done, a tremendous amount of energy from the round was transmitted through the ships structure and the ship buckled and cracked wildly all over.

The ships spine snapped like a twig as cracks appeared all over the hull, one of the flight pods was shook so badly it was dislodged form the ship entirely. Main power shut down instantly as the ships entire purposed turned to saving as many of its crew as it could, secondary power barely keeping life support on and sealing bulkheads where it could. Artificial gravity, all weapon systems and the FTL drive all died. 20% of the crew died either from the impact of the Valiant round or from the rapid decompressions all over the ship and a further 60% were severely injured.

The battle was over, the pirates defeated and the Galactica saved. Reports were coming from the crippled old ship that the last few enemy robots and their commanders were either destroyed or taken prisoner. So naturally it was about a minute later that a series of flashes blinked across his screen and Brigs witnessed over two dozen large ships very similar to the Galactica in design with their support ships all lead by an even bigger four hanger ship all with very big guns jump into the system take one look at the Galactica and the grave yard of ships around it and then instantly orient on his ship and began demanding that he surrender his ship at once or be fired upon. Brigs could only groan under his breath in frustration, "damn fucking first contacts."

**Designation: **MS-401 Crusader

**Crew Size: **1

**Dimensions:** Meters 20 Tall, Humanoid in shape. Designed and produced by the Tau'ri to give them an edge over enemy fighters like Wraith darts or Ori fighters. Silver grey in color, head has blue eyes covered in a visor. The wings are reminisce of the F-502s are folded down against the back when not in use and flip up when deployed. When deployed they have the same V shape of the 502s the wings are longer but not as wide as their little cousins. Unlike most of the other space faring races the Tau'ri have a limited number of personal and warriors for their ships and fighters. So the Crusader was built to give them a tactical edge over their enemies and to reduce the number of causalities among their own forces. Depending on how it handles in live combat situations the Crusader might even begin replacing the outdated and vulnerable F-502s.

**Mass:** 60-80 tons (Variable, Depends on Equipment)

**Power Plant:** Miniaturized Neutrino-Ion generator x1 (1/5 full sized power)

**Armor Type:** Naquadah/Trinium/Carbon

**Flight Speed:** 35,000 km/sec

**Maneuverability:** 19/20

**Weapons (Location):**

57mm Asgard Plasma Beam Rifle (Stored on back waist, held in either hand,)

Asgard Plasma Beam Saber x2 (Stored on L/R waist)

135mm Linear Gatling Cannon (Optional L/R shoulder, uses repelling magnetic fields to propel rounds instead of a chemical explosion. Can use Explosive, Fragmentation or Friction based rounds for ammo.)

12 Tube micro missile launcher (Optional L/R shoulder, laser guided high explosive rockets. Each tube has five reloads and the individual launchers can be jettisoned when empty to increase speed and maneuverability.)

4 Tube Variable Tactical Payload (VTP) Missile Launcher (Optional L/R shoulder, VTP Missiles are heavily armored have advanced guidance systems large amount of fuel and powerful warheads. They come in several different types including Hunter/Killer, Kinetic, Plasma Submunitions, Shield Breaker, Pursuit, Cruise, Armor Piercing and Wormhole.)

14 Meter Anti-Ship Plasma Sword (Folds and stores over left or right shoulder between the wings, has a plasma edge between emitters and a monomolecular razor edge underneath if the plasma runes out of power or the enemy is resistant to energy weapons.

580mm Heavy Asgard Plasma Cannon (Deploys under left or right arm, stored folded between wings. Long range high destructive and shield piercing ability and can fire once every 3 seconds.)

**Equipment (Location):**

Ancient Cloak (Internal)

Buster Shield (Curved shield provides full body protection on its own and can activate a Asgard style shield over its surface for added defense)

Inertial Dampeners

Asgard Hyperdrive (Interstellar)

Maneuvering Thrusters (All Over)

Sublight Engines x3 (Rear/Back)

**Notes: **Picture a Gundam Seed Murasame mobile suit it's the closest thing I could find that fit the description of the Crusader mostly because of the V wings.


	4. Chapter 4 Omen

**AN: Wow sorry that took so long guys. Here's the next chapter and the one after this one should be out soon. None of the Tau'ri ship specs are on the page but they will be on the next on I promise. However I just want to say now that while most of my Tau'ri ship designs are mine except for the cannon classes for my Super Carrier I am ripping off the Spirit of Fire from Halo. Total steal but really it's so cool, can you really blame me for that. And yes I'm also thinking about grabbing the Infinity for the Tau'ri super dreadnaught. Though that really depends on what you guys think about it, if you don't want me to I might not. Making a lot of ships is hard though, especially the Galactica ships. I'm still working on the Gunstars and Strikestars specs. But enough of that, onto the chapter and Sasha's fate! **

_Battlestar Galactica_

"Stand down I repeat stand down," Adama shouted over the com to the friendly Colonial fleet. Luckily the coms were one of the few key systems still working properly. "That is the Earth ship Defiant Warrior and a friendly. We were ambushed by the Zeus's Wrath Pirate fleet and disabled, the Earth ship then protected us from the enemy ship destroying some and disabling others."

The fleet that had just jumped in was in fact the second fleet; the first fleet was stationed permanently inside the colonies for their protection. The second fleet was led by the Kobol class Warstar Hera, supported by 16 Battlestars of various classes, 40 Gunstar class 28 Light and 12 heavy types, 60 Strikestar class 42 light 18 heavy, 5 Marinestar class and 12 large Fuel and Supply ships each. The second fleet was known for its fast response time, led by Admiral Horton it wasn't a surprise to him that they sent that fleet when word of Earth's arrival got back to the Colonies.

"Adama this is Horton, mind explaining to me how a ship that tiny managed to take out an entire Pirate fleet. Even if they were flying outdated ships from the last war they should have been devastated!" Horton definitely sounded confused but Adama felt a wave of relief when the fleet started to pull back and stopped targeting the Earth ship.

"Check your sensor reading of the Earth ship sir. She is pumping out more power than the Hera by a very large margin. Their technology outclasses us like a sun does a candle. We have confirmed that the ship possesses both energy shields and energy weapons not to mention rail guns and highly advanced missiles, and fighters. Basically sir that tiny ship could most likely wreck your entire fleet if not destroy you out right, please don't piss them off for your sake. To confirm what I've told you I'm sending over our video logs of the battle you can see for yourself what we did."

Horton was silent over the com and Adama's officers started to send the relevant info over to the Hera in an encrypted data burst. But Richards was still on the CIC and made a motion to Adama indicating that he would like to speak to the Admiral. Not seeing any reason not to he handed over the com to the man and stepped back.

"Admiral Horton was it; this is Colonel Richards of the T.S.F. Defiant Warrior. I would like to formally apologize to your government for the actions taken against the Pirate Group known as Zeus's Wrath. Regardless of the reasons they were your people and we killed a great many of them defending ourselves and the Galactica from their attack, our weapons were designed to fight much more advanced ships and even holding back we could only cripple some of their ships not all of them."

"Colonel Richards when I heard that the Galactica had made contact with a ship from Earth I didn't know what to believe. Let me be the first to tell you that your apology is greatly appreciated it is also unnecessary. It's not that we are ungrateful for the gesture because we are, but this particular group of people have long since had their citizenship removed. Unlike some of the minor groups these pirates have committed the worst of crimes, murder, rape, kidnapping you name it. If I have my way Colonel you and your crew will receive the highest commendation we can give you for disposing of these criminals."

"I'm glad we could help Admiral though I wish that it was unnecessary. I've just received word from my second in command that my people have received our communications and are sending a fleet to meet up with us. They should be here in about an hour, in the mean time I would like to meet with you and your respective representatives if you have brought them with you. While we do that the Defiant Warrior can help with the clean up somewhat, there are still a lot of pirates stuck on these ships after all." Richards was about to continue when his attention was drawn to Adama and his second in command Saul Tigh. Tigh had a devastated look on his face and was putting down his phone, and then he said something to Adama that hit Richards in the stomach hard.

He watched as Adama ran off the CIC faster than he would have believed, "Admiral Horton you should probably get over here as fast as you can. I just learned that Adama's daughter was killed by one of the Pirate Centurions during the battle and he just ran off the CIC."

"Frack," Horton cursed, "that's just the Fraken shit. I'm on my way, I don't suppose you have some magic healing device on that ship of yours do you?" There was genuine hope underneath Horton's jest and it killed Richards to destroy it.

"I'm afraid my ship is a stealth and recon ship sir. While we have some pretty advanced medical equipment that we are willing to use to help your people the only device I know that could help Adama's daughter would be on one of our dreadnaughts, at best an hour away on top of the time she has already been dead. It might be too late by the time they get here, I'm sorry. We don't even have any stasis pods on board, it would take a little over an hour to build one and by that time the fleet would be here anyways. But I will send word to build it anyways just in case."

_Hera, Raptor 111_

It was the fastest Horton had even gotten from his bridge to a transport Raptor ever, with him was Christopher Hughes the Caprican Quorum leader, High Priestess Clara Von of the Temple of Athena and Hugo Brook a worlds know leader in colonial history and famous for his theories on the 13th tribe. It hadn't taken much to get the professor to come with them when he learned about the 13th tribe being involved. All of them were heading over to the Galactica as quickly as they could; Adama was a veteran of the Cylon war and well known in the Colonies. Learning that his youngest and only daughter was killed by Cylon controlled pirates was a heavy blow and the reason Clara had insisted on coming over to preform last rights on the young woman.

Rocketing out of the top right hanger of the Hera the Raptor made a b-line for the crippled Galactica. In doing so Horton got his first good look at the battlefield, it was a graveyard of destroyed ships. Already some of his own fleet was moving to secure what pirate ships had survivors on them including the crippled Triton. He shivered at the large glowing hole through the ship and the large cracks all over the hull that still leaked air into space. The Galactica while damaged and disabled was the best intact Colonial ship out there. After all the pirates had wanted to take the ship intact and mostly likely would have succeeded had it not been for the Earth ship.

All the Earth fighters had already returned to their ship which was hovering protectively near the Galactica which would have been funny for any other ship that could have fit in the Galactica's hanger pod. Suddenly another object flew up next to the Raptor heading for the Galactica like them; it was the giant Earth robot. Horton felt a jolt of envy shoot through him at the graceful war machine, in his hands he held a computer tablet with the video files downloaded onto it, specifically this very machine blowing up an old Cylon Destroyer by itself and the Defiant Warrior crippling the Triton with a single shot. Yes it was a very good idea to be very respectful of these Earthers.

They flew together into the landing pod and onto the same pad so that they were lowered together. Stepping out of the Raptor he saw Saul Tigh saluting him with a few other officers. "At ease," he said after saluting back, "permission to come aboard?"

"Granted sir," Tigh said and they both turned to look at the giant robot's cockpit open and the pilot lower himself by cable. He walked up to them taking off his helmet showing them his bright red hair and ice blue eyes. He also had a wicked looking pistol on his hip and a sad look on his face; he stopped before them and saluted.

"Lieutenant Kyle Marks sirs Crusader Pilot," he dropped the salute and seemed to deflate slightly. Horton recognized that look instantly, the look of someone who had lost a comrade in battle, without thinking about it he placed his hand on the young man's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. The pilot who had just destroyed a Cylon destroyer like it was a cheap toy gave him a thankful smile.

"Let's go," Horton said and led the group from the bay to the Galactica's medical wing. Walking in he spotted Adama instantly, he was looking down at a bed with a body on it. His posture was stiff and he was looking at his daughter with a pained stare, tears were silently cascading down his cheeks and he held her left hand in both of his. At that moment he hoped the Captain of the Pirates was alive on the Triton. Keying his com he quietly and quickly sent a message to the Hera to relay to the strike teams heading for the disabled Triton. They were to find the Captain and if he lived they were to take him alive at all costs.

Next to Adama his step daughter had one arm wrapped around his shoulders as she silently sobbed into his uniform. A man who must have been Richards with his strange sci-fi looking uniform stood back watching silently. He turned and spotted them walking in and gave a quick salute which Horton instantly returned and the Earth captain stepped back and let him pass.

"Adama," he called as he walked up to the man. The commander shot him a pain filled look; Horton like him was also a Veteran of the Cylon war though a few years younger than Adama himself. He always regretted that Adama had been screwed out of his Admiralty because the people in charge needed a scape goat. Putting his hand over Adama's he gave it a hard squeeze.

"I'm sorry Adama, I'm so sorry. She didn't deserve this and were going to make the survivors of this attack pay for every life they have taken today I promise you that my old friend." Adama didn't say anything only stared blankly, though there was a hint of steel deep in his eyes.

"She died saving me," Kyle said stepping forward. "One of those robot rejects was going to gut me and she shot it, but she wasn't covering her back and got cut down. She was a wonderful person; I just wish I could have known her better."

Adama gave the Earther Pilot a nod of thanks before looking back towards his daughter. She looked peaceful lying there and Horton could almost imagine a warm glowing light covering her body. Actually there seemed to be a lot of bright white light filling to room, looking around Horton felt himself go for his gun as a bright white thing suddenly came through the door of the infirmary like it wasn't even there. Every marine in the room raised their rifles as well and pointed at the glowing creature, it had a pointed body and a dozen tentacle like legs flowing around it.

Horton felt his finger beginning to depress on the trigger of his pistol when Richard's hand came down on his arm. He turned to look at the Earth commander and saw him shaking his head and felt him put more pressure on his arm until he lowered his hand. He also say Kyle lowering the marines rifles and dragging them back away from the glowing creature as Richards spoke to him. "Just stand back Admiral it means us no harm I promise you."

Horton looked into the Earth commander's eyes and nodded deciding to trust the man. He holstered his pistol and stepped back motioning to the marines to do the same. The glowing creature meanwhile floated through the air towards Adama, Starbuck and Sasha's body, as it got closer it seemed to blur its form until it arrived next to the bed. Standing there over the bed was a glowing white woman; she wore white leather looking clothes of the ancient past and held a silver bow in her left hand. Over her shoulder she wore a quiver or arrows and her raven hair was tied in a ponytail.

The room was struck silent as many there put two and two together and several Colonials including High Priestess Clara fell to their knees in prayer and submission. The apparent goddess paid the room no mind as she only had eyes for Adama who was looking at her with awe, the memories of his conversation with the Earthers coming to the front of his thoughts and as though she could read his mind the Goddess Artemis smiled at him and nodded. Maybe she could, then she placed her hand over Sasha's wound and glowing light covered her form.

With a choking gasp of air Sasha's chest arched up and her eyes flew open wide in shock. Her head shot back and forth looking around wildly before settling on the glowing figure that had brought her back from the dead. Though her staring was broken when with a cry of joy her father pulled her into a fierce hug and whispering her name over and over. Sasha looked surprised for a moment before smiling and hugging her father back just a fiercely.

Horton and Richards both watched the glowing woman as father and daughter reunited. Horton really felt like finding a tall glass of ambrosia and drowning himself in alcohol. The woman looked at the pair, smiled one last time and then vanished into thin air leaving the whole medical wing in silence. That is until Kyle spoke up pointing out the fact that the whole thing might have been caught on the medical security cameras.

_50 minutes later_

Horton sat behind the desk in Adama's office, it wasn't usually done but he let it slide as the man in question was currently sitting next to his resurrected daughter. It had taken a minute to calm things down after the creature they thought was Artemis had disappeared, they had quickly confirmed that yes the medical cameras had captured the whole thing which made explaining the whole situation to the president, the admiralty and the quorum much easier.

After the doctor had confirmed that yes Sasha was alive and fully healed they had all gone to Adama's office where he had requested an explanation form the Earthers who seemed to know what was going on. After the history lesson of the Galaxy including the Ancients and their theory that these Ancients where their long lost gods who had ascended into immortal energy beings Horton was about ready to eat his hat. If he hadn't just seen one of these Ascended beings with his own eyes he would have had a hard time believing that the Earthers were telling the truth.

Especially after their claim to not be their 13th tribe but that the Ancients had seeded human life on Earth and then again on Kobol. To confirm this he had requested a blood sample of theirs to be tested against theirs. Richards, Kyle and three marines gave blood that was then sent to the Hera that had more advanced medical equipment. All peoples in the colonies had the same common ancestors. All they had to do was compare the blood samples against any colonial to look for those common ancestors. It hadn't taken long, it was a simple test. His people on the Hera had tested the blood against almost a hundred random colonials and the tests had come back the same every time.

The people from Earth were human but had no common ancestors with the colonials causing more than a few errors in the colonial's equipment. Apparently this was not uncommon to the Earthers who knew of thee other galaxies where this had been done and had humans populating them and each test in those galaxies had given the Earthers the same results they were getting. The thing that was bothering the Earthers most however was the way the supposed Artemis had acted.

"You have to understand," Richards continued after a brief explanation on what ascension was, "ascended beings have one very important rule that they always follow. They don not interfere with the lower planes of existence, that's us by the way. They are closest things we have ever discovered to actual gods in this universe. Any one of them could turn off a star or crack a planet in half like an egg without trying; their greatest fear is that they would be corrupted by their own power and enslave the lower planes. So they don't get involved with us unless it involves all of reality."

"So why did she bring back Miss Adama," Priestess Clara asked now much calmer than she had been before, "Not to sound crass or ungrateful but why just her, no one else was brought back as far as we can tell."

"That's what worries me Priestess; if that was Artemis the two main questions are why and how. Why did Artemis bring back Sasha and Sasha alone, it's unconfirmed but it's believed by some that the ascended have some measure of precognition. It's possible that they saw some future where Sasha plays an important roll not only in the protection of our plane of existence by many planes of existence. The other question is how did she do it, the Others are the ruling ascended beings and they are the most powerful. If someone tries to break the rules they stop them. So the only options are that this Artemis either had their permission to act or was able to act without their permission suggesting that she is stronger than they are."

Richards and Kyle both looked worried at the idea though Horton was just trying to keep up with all the new information. So he asked, "what does it all mean though. If this is all such a big deal, I'm just trying to wrap my head around the fact that one of our gods just walked onto this ship and resurrected a dead pilot. Assuming we can keep this little miracle quiet what does this mean for us?"

Richards and Kyle shared a significant before Richards answered him, "the only reason I can think that a ascended being showing themselves intentionally in a way that can't be denied is that something really bad is going to happen soon and it's going to take both our peoples working together to survive it."

Everyone got real quite at that, Kyle took the opportunity to look over at Sasha. She seemed to fine though the full impact of dying and coming back hadn't really set in yet. Far as she remembered she was stabbed in the hall and woke up fine in the infirmary. Said woman looked up at him and shot him a kind smile which he returned with a wink.

At that moment the phone on the desk rang, Horton reached for it on instinct before pausing and motioning for Adama to take it. It was his ship after all and his office even if he was occupying the chair. "Report," he barked after getting up and picking up the phone. He nodded once before placing it back down. Looking up he saw Richards was also listening to his communicator so when the man looked up at him smiling he just said, "looks like your fleet is here colonel."

"Indeed," Richards said slowly at which Kyle stifled a laugh. The age old joke was lost on the Colonials but Richards just waved them off. "If you don't mind Commander Adama my people and I will just take the express way out. We will talk to you later."

The Colonials looked confused but it only lasted for a second as Richards, Kyle and the two earth marines vanished in a flash of white light. The other four marines, the shuttle in the bay and the Crusader all vanished as well. Recalled back to the Defiant Warrior, even if the Colonials hadn't realized it yet they had beamed the Falcons and Crusader out during the battle so showing off the teleport wasn't that big of a deal.

Horton just blinked; he didn't think he would ever be surprised again after today. But surprisingly despite everything he felt the stirring of excitement in his heart. Boring seemed to be going out of style for the Colonies and he couldn't help but look forward to what was going to happen next.

_T.S.F. Fleet a few minutes prior_

Admiral/General Jack/Jonathan O'Neill Jr. the clone of the original Jack O'Neill sat in the commander's chair of the T.S.F. Guardian an Incarnate class Dreadnaught. It was the flag ship of the 7th fleet which he commanded, though he was now almost 50 years old he barely looked 25. This was a result of the Genesis project; basically all humans were just less evolved Ancients. And while there was genetic drift in their own evolution form the original Ancients there was still a lot of potential there. Genesis targeted those common characteristics in humanity and enhanced them.

Now every human in the United Tau'ri Federation was enhanced, the average lifespan was around 300 years and health was nearly perfect. They were faster, stronger and smarter than they were before and all their children were born the same way. Their minds could retain much more information with much less effort and edict memory was not uncommon. They hadn't started showing psychic powers yet but all the scientists said it was only a matter of time, maybe in a century or two.

With all their advanced medical technology mostly gained from the Asgard core genetic diseases no longer existed and with the Asgard cloning technology replacement organs or limbs were easy to acquire. And with their bodies much more efficient than before it was very hard to be unhealthy, not that some people didn't try.

And with the Tau'ri safely spread across 4 planets as opposed to just one and their moon cities they were beginning to experience a sort of baby boom across the Federation. Now after decades of building and expanding the Federation had a fleet of advanced warships capable of protecting the Milky Way from harm. There were three other major space powers currently inhabiting the Milky Way, the Free Jaffa Nation or FJN boasted the largest fleet currently. Though their nation was still adapting to being more than a slave warrior race and developing their own technology. The FJN Ha'tak's were about the level of Sokar's fleet before he was destroyed by Apophis.

They were not as strong as Anubis class Ha'tak's but those required elements like Neutronium and Trinium which the FJN did not have in large amounts. Unlike the Federation they still had to mine Naquadah themselves though they did buy some of it from the Federation. The FJN also managed to get their hands of the super Ha'tak's Apophis stole from Sokar. Called the Apophis Class by the Federation the FJN called them Ha'tak'tar and they served as flagships for the FJN.

The Federation had been subtly pushing the FJN to upgrade their tech base over the years. It was a slow process as the FJN was determined to figure everything out on their own. It was not that they did not like the Federation, they were in fact very close allies but the FJN saw themselves in very big debt to the Earth for their freedom. Saw them as great warriors and a goal for their people to strive to; they wanted to prove themselves by rising up on their own to meet them on their level. A lot of people on Earth were exasperated by this but accepted it as the Jaffa's way of growing up.

The next space faring race was the Tollans. The Federation discovered that a group of Tollan survivors existed underground in bunkers on the planet. Led by the well know Narim there were about 500,000 survivors all together. Compared to the tens of millions that had existed before Anubis destroyed them it was a small number. Anubis had be specifically careful in targeting the Tollans technical facilities and as a result when the Federation helped the survivors recover what technology was left over they discovered that the Tollan's much vaunted phase shifting technology was lost along with a few other technologies.

However decades later their population was beginning to recover. Their planet restored for the most part they decided to begin building their own space fleet. At the moment it was not that large. No more than 40 ships in total, they were shaped sort of like flying silver wings they came in 3 different sizes. The only difference between the three classes of ships being their size, number of weapons and thrusters. One on one they were more powerful than the FJN ships by far but a mere 40 ships couldn't stand up to the entire FJN fleet. Now though the Tollan's orbital shipyards were about to come online and once they started construction they would pump out 4 cruiser class 2 destroyer class and 1 battleship class ship a month.

With the Tollan population now approaching 30,000,000 they had more than enough crew and officers to fly all their current ships and then some. Also with the Tollan's perfectly reasonable fear of being destroyed again they also had a force of 200,000 armed soldiers split into 40 Combined Armed Regiments of about 5000 soldiers each with accompanying armored vehicles. They are currently untested but practice war games with the Federation often. It was safe to say the peace loving Tollans were long gone.

The final space faring power in the Milky Way was a bit of a surprise. Though dead for almost a decade the Asgard, the Federations closest and oldest ally, once again traveled across the universe. When the Asgard gave the old SGC their data core they had apparently self-destructed to keep their technology out of the Ori's hands. However secretly hidden deep in the recesses of the Ida Galaxy was a space station with a super powerful quantum crystal computer core that stored the collective minds of the Asgard race.

From this computer core the Asgard could control the automated space station they now resided in. It was about the size of Earth's Moon and they called it Shield World Valhalla. Aboard the shield world the Asgard were very worried, they knew that they had given the people of Earth a fighting chance by giving them their data core. Though when they told them that they had given them a complete copy of the Asgard data they did leave out something. They had not included any incomplete research in the data core, designs for weapons and other technology that were not anywhere near complete. The reason being that they wanted the earth to focus on what they had completed in terms of weapons.

Also if they failed and the Ori got their data core it would be sooner rather than later. Not enough time for the Earth to finish have baked technologies and by the time the Ori rediscovered them the tech might give them an edge. The other problem was that the Asgard needed bodies, there were almost 200,000,000,000 Asgard minds locked away in Valhalla. What biological samples they had left of their clone bodies were degraded beyond measure and they only had a few samples of DNA from the Ancient Asgard body.

In the end they turned to Loki and his illegal research, though he had been captured and imprisoned his research had not been destroyed merely locked away. All their efforts before had been aimed at restoring their bodies back to a healthy state but by the time they had started this effort it had already been too late. The Asgard had spent thousands of years trying to cure themselves to no avail. So it was a surprise when Thor came forward with an idea, one that shook the Asgard race to the core.

Using Loki's research into humans Thor suggested combining human DNA with what few pure samples of Asgard DNA they had left and use that for a body. Though there was a lot of debate on the subject a sample body was grown. At Thor's request the body was designed for himself, once grown the body looked similar to a humans but with very notable differences.

The body was much taller than a normal human, reaching about 6 feet 11 inches in height and was very willowy in nature. The arms and legs were both long and thin but the body was not weak by any nature, dense bone was covered by ripcord like muscles. The hands and feet both sported 4 elongated digits as opposed to a human's 5. The skin had a kind of waxy shine to it though was still a white pink color; the head had the most differences. The cranium was slightly larger than human norm and the hair was a shiny platinum color, finally the eyes were slanted and about 50% larger than a normal humans and where a human's eye was white the Asgard's was black.

But there was one major drawback however to the body, the brain had enough Asgard DNA to safely transfer the mind into it but once in their technology would not be able to safely remove the mind again. The Asgard mind had to be harshly imprinted onto the hybrid mind locking it in that body forever more. Many had wanted to abandon the project at that but Thor refused and demanded to be placed in the new body, when asked why he simply stated that all things die eventually.

The age of Asgard immortality was over, Thor stated. These new bodies were the future of their race whether they liked it or not. With them they could breed again and with their technology the new bodies still had several centuries of life in them. More than enough time to raise the first new generation of Asgards in thousands of years. This more than anything got the Asgardian approval, children had been long missed by the race.

So with Thor leading the charge 5 million Asgard entered the new bodies, half male and half female. They came in every skin color and ethnicity the people of Earth had, the Asgard had no preconceptions on image. Most of them just wanted to make sure they got their correct gender, though one or two might have switched during the process. The one trait they all shared being the metal colored hair otherwise at a distance they could almost pass for really tall humans.

Living on Valhalla they were pretty isolated; when their planet was destroyed by their own self-destruct all other Asgard tech in the Ida galaxy had already been removed. They had their eyes on about 7 or 8 primitive species spread around Ida that the Replicators had not destroyed that might become sentient species in the next few centuries if not soon. So they didn't want to leave a bunch of tech lying around like the Ancients did.

But after two and a half years a Daniel Jackson science ship recomissioned into a light warship and then outfitted with a new more advanced Asgard cloaking system was tasked to go to the Milky Way Galaxy and ascertain the outcome of the Ori war in that galaxy. Upon arriving in the Milky Way they quickly discovered that the Earth had in fact won their war with the Ori.

Remaining hidden they discovered the story about the Ark of Truth and the role it played in changing the Priors of both galaxies and draining Adria of her powers. They were also partly amused and partly relieved to learn that the Ark of Truth had disintegrated. Someone had gotten the bright idea of trying to change the Ark's programming to make people believe something other than the Ori are not Gods. When some luckless scientist defied orders and experimented on the Ark after it had been ordered to boxed and quote unquote lost Indiana Jones style he paid for it.

The unidentified power surge from his lab and the recovery of the lab's security footage he had been planning on deleting later got him sacked and jailed. It was discovered that he was planning on learning how to reprogram the Ark and then sell it to the highest bidder. The Asgard pleased that the Milky Way was safe decided to forgo letting the Earth know they were alive for a little while longer. They were in the middle of forming the Federation and the Asgard wanted them to do it without them acting as babysitters.

Of course if the Earth had needed them they would have stepped in but they waited until 5 years after the Federation was formed before coming forward. They would have waited a little longer but something had popped up on their end that needed to be addressed quickly. Babies, as more and more Asgard started to make the move to Hybrid bodies it was decided that the next generation of Asgard was long overdue. So for the first time in thousands of years new Asgard was born. But for all their Ancient knowledge the age old race had been out of the baby rearing business for quite some time, not to mention dealing with pregnant females.

It was safe to say the Asgard, especially the males including Thor, freaked out pretty heavily. So much so in fact that instead of sending one or two ships to Earth they brought the whole Valhalla space station to near Earth orbit. With only the powerful gravity control generators preventing the moon sized space station from messing with the Earth's gravitational field.

After the totally justified panic attack the young Federation had at a literal Death Star appeared in their sky Thor himself contacted the SGC which was now on the moon. After answering several questions from the members of SG-1 to prove his identity he beamed himself over to the moon base. There had been much celebration and congratulations from the Tau'ri on the Asgard survival. Though several people including Samantha Carter had been a little ticked off at the deception no matter how necessary it was at the time.

After several minutes of that, most of the Tau'ri poking a little fun at Thor for looking so human. Jack joking that he could now read Thor's expressions also noted how stressed Thor looked. Which was Thor's queue to explain the Asgard situation quoting the problems of, crazy pregnant women threating poor men who had no idea what to do and screaming Asgard children that seemed to be wore slave drivers than the Goa'uld ever where. The humans in the room looked at Thor for all of ten seconds before the majority of them fell to the floor in laughter, Jack O'Neill was particularly know for nearly busting his head open on a table while falling down holding his stomach.

Thor at that point had nearly been in tears, quite ready to get on his knees and beg the Tau'ri Federation for help. After several minutes of laughter the people in the room al world leaders and important dignitaries quickly devised a plan to help their oldest and most important ally with their parenting problem. It seemed to them that they could finally repay the Asgard for all their help over the years, and they could do so in the most helpful way they could think of. They could teach the Asgard to be human.

Now a days the Asgard had settled down in the Milky Way, their new home planet was only a few thousand light years from Earth. All the Asgard in the computer core had long since been reborn in Hybrid bodies, in total the new Asgard Empire was spread over seven planets all near their new Homeworld. They quickly reestablished their economy and in particular their space force, they had four classes in their fleet. Cruiser, Destroyer, Battleship and Dreadnaught. The cruiser was a small 350 meter long thing called the Teal'c and it held to the hammer look of all Asgard ships, the Destroyer was the armed version of the Daniel Jackson referred commonly to as the Jackson Class it was 900 meters long. The Battleship was the iconic O'Neill class at 1500 meters long, it was also much better armed with several weapons the Asgard had recently completed, mostly the ones they had not included in the Core the Tau'ri had. The Federation was very surprised when they learned that the Asgard did not use the plasma beams they had given them at all, when they explained they said that it was a weapon they specifically designed for Earth to have. They also explained their trick with not including incomplete projects which caused more than a few Tau'ri to scoff and roll their eyes at the play on words but they weren't mad.

Finally their Dreadnaught class which they called the Samantha Carter, rounding out their use of all the original members of SG-1. Commonly called the Carter Class, something that tickled the real Carter something fierce and which allowed her to brag to the General that hers was bigger than his, it rounded out at a whopping 4200 meters in length. It wasn't something you wanted to tangle with unless you had a whole fleet of your allies backing you up and even then it wasn't going to be fun.

For the rest of their allies, the Tok'ra had retreated into seclusion and rarely had contact with any of them. It seemed that they were angry with the Federation for expanding so fast and gaining so much technology, not to mention taking down the Goa'uld in little over a decade when they had failed to do it in millennia. They couldn't control the Federation and that had them scared.

As for the Eurondans, Galarans, Hebridians, Langarans, Optricans, Pangarans, Ricturians (P4M-328), and Tagreans they all were thriving to one extent or another in a peaceful galaxy. Many of the people have begun to accept people from mush less developed worlds, of which there were hundreds, into their population to increase their size. Others had set up one or two colonies on planets near their own, not for space but for research or to claim territory near their home worlds. But the goal of almost every planet was the creation of their own space ships.

The Federation wasn't giving away technology that was a fact; at the money there was no real reason to give the worlds space ships in a time of peace. They didn't need space or resources and there were no enemies threatening the Milky Way currently. The Federation did some trade with the planets but not much, with the matter replicators it was more for their economic benefit than the Federations own.

The FJN whose population was only about 5% human wasn't selling to anyone. The last group to get Goa'uld ships had been the Lucian Alliance and while they were gone and their fleets destroyed they didn't want to risk it again. The Tollans were very against simply giving the races the tech though surprisingly they did leave the option open if there was a threat big enough to warrant a rapid uplifting of their peoples. The Asgard were of the same opinion, sitting back and letting them grow was all well and good but not if it meant them getting destroyed by some galactic invader.

Jonathan let out a deep sigh very glad that he wasn't a politician. Going over his own fleet he reviewed his roster. He didn't have any of the Prometheus stealth class yet, there were only about a dozen of them so far and one of them was at the arrival point. He had 16 of the Daedalus Mk2 class which were much more heavily armed than the mark one class and much more flexible in battle at 255 meters long. Next up on the scale he had 12 Myrddin class which were almost identical to the Daedalus class in armament except for a special planetary strike system mounted in a belly hanger that used a super dense Kinetic Rod system to make sniper shots, it rounded out at 475 meters long.

After that came the Eclipse class Battleship. The mainline powerhouse of the fleet it was the first Federation ship to use Ancient Drones, this made it particularly nasty for the Wraith when the Federation went on its bug stomping campaign a few decades ago. With a length of 850 meters he had 9 of them in his fleet. Then came the Aegis class Carriers, he had 6 of these and at 950 meters long with triple stacked hangers on either side and a boat load of Crusaders and Falcons it was the perfect fleet support. Though it lacked a lot of personal heavy weapons and ship killing ability it made up for it with a nearly unbreakable defense CIWS.

Then the flag ships of his fleet, the Incarnate class Dreadnaughts. At 1450 meters long he had three of them and with them he could level entire planets in just a few minutes time, they were the only ships in the fleet allowed to carry the Mk.X Naquadria Nuke. A bomb that could quite literally crack a planet with its explosive force, it would take his command codes to even arm the things and the Federation had only ever live tested one. They prayed after that that they would never have to use one in real life.

But that was not the end of the roster, like the Prometheus stealth ship there was another class that was beginning to roll out of the slipways orbiting the moon. The Phoenix class Super Carrier at 2700 meters looked sort of like a stretched Z. Its two claims to fame were its twin 800cm Rail Cannons that had a max output of 10% light speed and its internal factory system of both the materializer and robotic kind. The Phoenix class could hold over a dozen wings of Falcons and Crusaders and several Combined Arms Divisions along with their terrestrial war machines with the ability to make more if necessary.

The ship the name sake of the class the Phoenix was loaded to the gills and was fit to burst. Originally the plan was to run drills on a planet they knew was uninhabited and had visited many times before. It would give them the ability to test out deploying large forces on an enemy planet. The Phoenix class was the first ship of the Federation designed to transport entire armies and support them. All their other ships were just designed space fights with a few Special Forces squads for support.

As the clock rolled down to zero Jonathan could help but feel excited about meeting these Colonials. The fact that they had developed their own fleet without alien tech or help was impressive. Hopefully everything would be alright when he arrived and they could welcome their new friends into the wider galaxy peacefully and without much fuss. As his fleet exited hyperspace and returned to normal his hopes were almost instantly dashed by what he saw before him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Specs:**

Designation: Kobol class Warstar  
Crew Size: 4500  
Dimensions: Meters 2,457 long by 756 wide by 348 tall  
Mass: 2,345,000 tons  
Power Plant: Tylium reactor x3  
Armor Type: Titanium/Steel/Tylium composite Between 3.5 and 6.5 meters thick all over  
Flight Speed: 3,500 km/sec  
Maneuverability: 4/20  
Weapons (Location):

800cm duel Linear Cannons (fixed forward firing on the nose of the Warstar. Unable to produce Railguns the Colonials created the linear cannon. Similar to the railgun the cannon uses supermagnets to create a repelling magnetic field, like a lev train, to propel munitions at bullet like speeds. Has less range and accuracy than a railgun but for these cannons it's an easy compromise. The shells of the cannon easily pack as much explosive force as a nuke with zero radiation and due to the specially crafted heat resistant shells the cannons can strike from orbit to any point on a planet as easily as they could fire in space. The main drawback is the slow reload and the obvious barrels make it clear where it is aiming making it easy to get out of the way. Each shell has the explosive force of 1500 megatons, can be fired every 15 minutes.)  
Duel 4 barreled 250cm gas propelled Kinetic Cannon x12 (Dorsal/Ventricle surface on upper and lower flight pods. Like the lesser Battlestars the Warstar's main ship killing weapon, besides nukes, is a gas propelled 2.5 meter wide 6 meter long high explosive shell detonating on impact or after a certain preprogramed distance.)

Duel barreled 45mm Autocannon CIWS x1,250 (Dorsal and Ventricle surface all over. Uses a chemical explosion via gunpowder no different than a normal gun just scaled bigger)

Ship to ship missile tubes x75 (launches conventional antiship missiles with advanced guidance systems, long range and armored against flak screens)

Nuclear missile tube x26 (larger tube than the conventional tubes, fires nukes with power between 50 and 200 megatons)  
Equipment (Location):  
Maneuvering Thrusters (All Over)  
Ion Impulse Engines x12 (Rear)

Flight Pods x4 (Holds up to 275 Vipers, 85 Raptors and 35 Scorpions each, each pod has two landing strips like Mercury Class)

Gravity Plates (Internal, creates artificial gravity)

FTL Jump Drive x2 (10-40 Light Year Range)

Inertial Dampeners (internal, limited with massive power requirements, mostly for protection during FTL jumps)

CIC Bridge with Networked Supercomputer (Allows the Warstar to monitor and guide battles across an entire warzone in real time, can work in tandem with other Warstars)

Viper/Raptor/Scorpion Construction yards (Allows for construction of new war materials from raw materials during a long term voyage)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Designation: Valkyrie class Battlestar (30 in Active Service 6 Slated for Decommissioning)  
Crew Size: 1250  
Dimensions: Meters 748 Long by 269 wide by 71 tall  
Mass: 650,000 tons  
Power Plant: Tylium reactor x1  
Armor Type: Titanium/Steel/Tylium composite (Between 2.5 and 4 meters thick all over)  
Flight Speed: 6,500 km/sec  
Maneuverability: 8/20  
Weapons (Location):

Duel barreled 250cm gas propelled Kinetic Cannon x12

350mm Duel Artillery Cannon x12 (Along sides and flight pods, medium rate of fire)

Duel barreled 45mm Autocannon CIWS x154

Missile tube x8

Equipment (Location):

Maneuvering Thrusters (All Over)  
Ion Impulse Engines x4 (Rear)

Flight Pods x2 (Holds up to 45 Vipers, 6 Raptors each)

Gravity Plates (Internal, creates artificial gravity)

FTL Jump Drive x1 (12 Light Year Range)

Inertial Dampeners (internal, limited with massive power requirements, mostly for protection during FTL jumps)

CIC Bridge (Mostly un-networked systems lacking most of the advanced computer systems of the more modern Battlestars.)

Viper/Raptor/Scorpion Construction yards (Allows for construction of new war materials from raw materials during a long term voyage though at a much shorter rate than larger Battlestars)

Notes: The Valkyrie Class combines speed and ship killing ability at the cost size and fighter complement. It is the smallest Battlestar in existence. Though it has more weapons per surface area than any other Battlestar its thin armor and single FTL drive makes it vulnerable to intense battle damage

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Designation: Mercury class Battlestar  
Crew Size: 2,125  
Dimensions: Meters 1,789 Long by 572 Wide by 213 Tall  
Mass: 1,450,000 tons  
Power Plant: Tylium reactor x2  
Armor Type: Titanium/Steel/Tylium composite (Between 2.5 and 6 meters thick all over)  
Flight Speed: 5,250 km/sec  
Maneuverability: 7/20  
Weapons (Location):

Duel barreled 250cm gas propelled Kinetic Cannon x38 (6 fixed forward under nose, 32 along alligator spine and along flight pods)

Duel barreled 45mm Autocannon CIWS x565 (Dorsal and Ventricle surface all over. Uses a chemical explosion via gunpowder no different than a normal gun just scaled bigger)

Ship to ship missile tubes x28 (launches conventional antiship missiles with advanced guidance systems, long range and armored against flak screens)

Nuclear missile tube x16 (larger tube than the conventional tubes, fires nukes with power between 50 and 200 megatons)

Equipment (Location):

Maneuvering Thrusters (All Over)  
Ion Impulse Engines x8 (Rear)

Flight Pods x2 (Holds up to 175 Vipers, 50 Raptors and 25 Scorpions each)

Gravity Plates (Internal, creates artificial gravity)

FTL Jump Drive x2 (8 Light Year Range)

Inertial Dampeners (internal, limited with massive power requirements, mostly for protection during FTL jumps)

CIC Bridge (Networked with advanced electronics and computers)

Viper/Raptor/Scorpion Construction yards (Allows for construction of new war materials from raw materials during a long term voyage though at a much shorter rate than larger Battlestars)

Notes: Commonly called the modern day Colombia class the Mercury is fast, powerful and hard to put down. With a reduced crew compliment and higher performance it's one of the most powerful Battlestar classes out there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Designation: Aegis class Battlestar  
Crew Size: 1,832  
Dimensions: Meters 1,532 Long by 654 wide by 208 tall  
Mass: 1,315,000 tons  
Power Plant: Tylium reactor x2  
Armor Type: Titanium/Steel/Tylium composite (Between 2.5 and 6 meters thick all over)  
Flight Speed: 6,500 km/sec  
Maneuverability: 8/20  
Weapons (Location):

Duel barreled 250cm gas propelled Kinetic Cannon x24 (6 fixed forward under nose, 18 along alligator spine and along flight pods)

Duel barreled 45mm Autocannon CIWS x255 (Dorsal and Ventricle surface all over. Uses a chemical explosion via gunpowder no different than a normal gun just scaled bigger)

125cm Sniper Cannon x6 (3 per wing between flight pod and main body the sniper cannon uses large Armor Piercing rounds to attack targets at super long range. Though smaller in caliber the Tylium tipped tungsten rounds weigh almost twice as much as the 250cm explosive rounds which makes them great anti-armor weapons sometimes piercing one enemy ship and damaging another behind it)

Nuclear missile tube x4 (larger tube than the conventional tubes, fires nukes with power between 50 and 200 megatons)

Equipment (Location):

Maneuvering Thrusters (All Over)  
Ion Impulse Engines x6 (Rear)

Flight Pods x2 (Holds up to 115 Vipers, 30 Raptors and 15 Scorpions each)

Gravity Plates (Internal, creates artificial gravity)

FTL Jump Drive x2 (7 Light Year Range)

Inertial Dampeners (internal, limited with massive power requirements, mostly for protection during FTL jumps)

CIC Bridge (Networked with advanced electronics and computers)

Viper/Raptor/Scorpion Construction yards (Allows for construction of new war materials from raw materials during a long term voyage though at a much shorter rate than larger Battlestars)

Notes: The Aegis class is the fastest Battlestar in the fleet with the longest weapons range with its sniper cannons making it ideal for taking out large targets before they can threaten the rest of the fleet. Though it lacks a conventional missile system.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Designation: Ark Royal class Battlestar  
Crew Size: 3112  
Dimensions: Meters 2,136 Long by 586 Wide by 221 Tall  
Mass: 1,850,000 tons  
Power Plant: Tylium Reactor x3  
Armor Type: Titanium/Steel/Tylium composite (Between 2.5 and 6 meters thick all over)  
Flight Speed: 4,500 km/sec  
Maneuverability: 4/20  
Weapons (Location):

800cm Linear Cannon (Nose mounted, long reload high damage output)

Duel barreled 250cm gas propelled Kinetic Cannon x42 (8 fixed forward under nose, 34 along alligator spine and along flight pods)

Duel barreled 45mm Autocannon CIWS x855 (Dorsal and Ventricle surface all over. Uses a chemical explosion via gunpowder no different than a normal gun just scaled bigger)

Equipment (Location):

Maneuvering Thrusters (All Over)  
Ion Impulse Engines x6 (Rear)

Flight Pods x2 (Holds up to 315 Vipers, 90 Raptors and 45 Scorpions each)

Gravity Plates (Internal, creates artificial gravity)

FTL Jump Drive x2 (10-40 Light Year Range)

Inertial Dampeners (internal, limited with massive power requirements, mostly for protection during FTL jumps)

CIC Bridge (Networked with advanced electronics and computers)

Viper/Raptor/Scorpion Construction yards (Allows for construction of new war materials from raw materials during a long term voyage though at a much shorter rate than larger Battlestars)

Notes: Of all the Battlestars the Ark Royal class has the largest and longest individual hangers and is only beat out by the Kobol class Warstar and only because of its quad hangers.


End file.
